How did it end up like this?
by SleeplessForest27
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal Halloween for Tsuna and the guardians takes a drastic turn. With Tsuna missing a week before the holiday how will the guardians find there beloved Sky and the bigger question is will they make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N):This is my first story so please point out any mistake to make my writing and story better. Since its the month of October I decided that my story will be a horror based and hopefully by the end of the month this story will be done. To start off the story I'm going to rate this story T depending one how it progresses will I later change it to M.

Chapter 1: Halloween

Tsuna always like the month of October especially Halloween even if he got scared easily. Today was a regular day just like any other, Gokudera was having a one sided argument with Yamamoto while Yamamoto laughed it off making Gokudera even more enrage. Even Ryohei and Chrome came to visit, Chrome went over to the kitchen to play with Lambo and I-pin, Ryohei went over to were Gokudera and Yamamoto just to add fuel to the fire. Tsuna sighed at all the ruckus they're causing thankfully they haven't broken anything so that's a bonus heck he's even more thankful that Mukuro or Hibari haven't showed up not even Reborn is here since he temporally went to Italy for a report and won't be back for a while.

"Bossu"

Tsuna looked up to see Chrome over him trying to catch his attention, he smiled warmly at her and asked if there was anything she needed.

"I was wondering what you plan on doing on Halloween?" she asked timidly

"I usually just stay at home and watch some scary movies with mom, since I'm not all that popular around the neighborhood"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei who were listening to Tsuna and Chrome conversation slightly frowned at what Tsuna said, every guardian knew how unliked Tsuna was around school and the neighborhood and they all wished that they could just hunt down every single person who was ever mean to Tsuna and make them wished that they were never born on earth. Of course they didn't do it because Tsuna would be extremely upset with them though Hibari already does that without Tsuna knowledge since it's Hibari natural instinct to 'bite to death' anyone who he didn't like.

"Ne Tsuna how about we all spend time together on Halloween and watch movies" suggested Yamamoto

"Oi baseball freak don't go stealing what I'm about to say!" yelled Gokudera

Tsuna blinked and looked at his guardians before smiling and nodded his head in approval. Tsuna guardians all beamed at him excitedly and went on to discuss on what to watch on the day. Tsuna smiled at the sight before him and chuckled slightly, looks like this Halloween won't be so lonely after all.

(A/N): All right that's a rap i know that this was a short chapter but the next one will be longer i promise, please leave a review on what you think of this short introduction. Until next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Finally uploaded a new chapter, sorry been busy with Hurricane Matthew that recently pass by also had to check on family and friends to see if they were alright ya know, heh I didn't even have light until recently. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing

It was a week before the Halloween party and Tsuna was heading home from school alone, Yamamoto and Ryohei had to attend their club practice and Gokudera was held back by the teacher because of his behavior. He was walking his usual route but decided to stop by a cafe and order a latte to warm his body since he was getting a bit chilly. Unknowingly to Tsuna he was being stalk by an unknown person in the shadows, the man who look slightly built had on a grey hoodie and blue jeans, there was a good distance between the two but was still close enough to follow Tsuna movement without being notice. He notice that Tsuna was entering the cafe and decide to wait him out across the street where it was difficult to be spotted. Tsuna entered the cafe and breath in the smell of sweets and coffee, the smell of coffee reminded him of Reborn espresso and he slightly missed the baby but he won't emit that to Reborn. He walked over the the cash register and ordered his latte to go because he didn't want to stay out to late and worry his mother, when the lady gave him his latte he handed her the money and grab his latte. Tsuna gave the lady a warmed smile and thank her for the latte, the lady slightly blushed at Tsuna innocent face and told him to come again. Tsuna walked out of the cafe and headed home while taking a sip of the warm beverage suddenly his intuition spiked but before Tsuna could react he lost conscious.

"So pure, so innocent, don't worry my sweet angel i'll protect you from this dark, cruel world" the unknown man said while catching Tsuna falling body, he gently picked up Tsuna bridal style and slowly walked back into the dark street.

It was soon nightfall and Nana was getting more and more worried that Tsuna has not yet return home, usually when he's late he calls home or somehow notifies her that he won't be home, the fact that neither of that has happen was making her even more worried. She decided to call one of her sons friend to see if her son was with him and somehow forgot to tell her that he was coming home late or wont be home until tomorrow something to make her heart at ease. She picked up the phone and dial of the first friend that came up in her mind which was Gokudera.

Gokudera was just getting out of the shower when his phone rang in the living room he went over to see who was calling him at this hour and saw that it was Sawada household thinking that it was Tsuna he answered the call.

"Hello, Judaime?" He answered

"Um good evening Gokudera-san" the voice replied, Gokudera was surprised that it wasn't Tsuna that called him but this mother he was curious as to why she was calling so late, "I was wondering if Tsuna was with you"

At this Gokudera quirked his eyebrow, was Tsuna not home or something? That was strange after school Tsuna walked ahead without him since he was being lectured by the teacher, Tsuna told him that he was going to help his mother with dinner so he was going to head home first. The fact that he wasn't home and that not even his mother knows were he was at made him very anxious.

"No he's not, is he not home did something happen?" Gokudera replied his voice lased with worry

"Tsuna is not home yet, i'm worried he's never stayed out late without at least telling me" Nana said

That wasn't a good sign Gokudera noted, while becoming more worried as to were Tsuna was at but first he needs to ease her worry before she has a panic attack. He mentally listed out of all the possibilities as to were he could be. He could be with the baseball idiot that could always be a possibility or maybe one of his favorite sweet shop.

"Don't worry Maman, i'm sure that Tsuna safe there's nothing to worry about, I have a good idea as to were he could be just get some rest ok? I'll call you when I hear any news"

Nana thanked Gokudera for his help and hung up the phone she went over to the kitchen and wrapped up the leftover food that was for Tsuna. She decided to sleep early to at least ease away the tension and also because tomorrow was going to be another busy day taking care of the kids. She walked over the the two sleeping figures Lambo and I-Pin and kissed both their heads goodnight and also silently wished her son goodnight to where ever he was and prayed that he was someplace safe.

Gokudera look at his now empty phone his mind racing at the current situation. He was mentally kicking himself for not walking Tsuna home, what kind of a right-hand man was he if he didn't know where Tsuna was , or if he can't even protect him. He tried to call Tsuna phone several time but each time Tsuna didn't answer. This frustrated him even more, he couldn't think straight his brain was now making all kind of wild assumptions but each had no evidence to back it up. He decided to call the one person that could help him in this situation, his finger went over his contact list and later pressed call. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was finally picked up.

"Gokudera? Why are you calling so late" the voice answered and a sleepy tone

"Baseball idiot I need you to wake up and listen to me"

"huh, did something happen?"

"Judaime has gone missing"

* * *

(A/N): This chapter is at least longer than the last lol anyway surprised a cliffhanger ;) I wanted to add more suspense since this is a horror genre but worry not the next chapter will be soon. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Alright! Here is the next chapter :) I would like to thank China12, 97fizhy03dt, BLKROS300, Yuki Kira Phantomhive, cheshire-catR27, NekoMimi27, Armed Truth, akykuran and Moyashi18 for Favoriting and following this story it really means a lot to me :D

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Judaime has gone missing"

Those were the words that made Yamamoto bolt straight up completely awake. His heart beat quicken, his facial expression went from half dazed to distraught. _This can't be happening, no way_ Yamamoto thought to himself it wasn't even that long ago that he was just said goodbye to Tsuna.

Yamamoto took in deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart rate. Once he felt he was stable enough he got out of bed and started to change out of his pajamas into his casual cloths.

"Were are you" Yamamoto said in his not so cheerful voice

"huh I'm in my apartment wh-"

Gokudera looked at his phone with annoyance silently cursing Yamamoto for hanging when he was in the middle of talking, he sighed and put his phone in his back pocket. It wasn't even that long since the phone call and Gokudera heard someone knocking in his front door. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Yamamoto he was dripping in sweat and out of breath.

"Oi baseball idiot what are y-"

"Are you sure Tsuna missing? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN!?"

Gokudera was taken back to Yamamoto sudden change of atmosphere, sure he's seen Yamamoto serious before but he always goes back to being the idiotic baseball lover he is in less than a split second. Gokudera thought Yamamoto was the best person to contact in this situation being the type of person he is but seeing how it was turning out he was having second thoughts.

"Calm down idiot" Gokudera said forcefully "Yes I'm certain that Judaime is missing, I receive a call from his mother telling me that Judaime has not return all day and that he hasn't even contacted her in anyway, if that doesn't scream suspicion then i don't know what does"

"We need to go find him who knows where he could be" Yamamoto replied, he seemed more calmed but his eyes hid a dangerous glint to them

"Its too dark outside we won't be able to search for anything clearly, we'll go out in the morning where there's more light out it'll make it easier for us" Gokudera suggested, "We can't do this alone we have to gather EVERYONE"

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera in shock, usually he'll try to solve everything by himself saying as the right-hand man it was his duty to protect Tsuna but seeing Gokudera suggesting help from the other guardians shows how worry he really is and how serious the situation really is. Yamamoto nodded his head agreeing to Gokudera suggestion he asked if he could sleep over since it was already so late and because he didn't want to risk waking up his dad while trying to sneak back inside.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto for a second before sighing in defeat. He lead Yamamoto to the living room and told him he can sleep on the couch and that'll he'll bring over a blanket. Yamamoto thanked Gokudera letting him stay when Gokudera left to retrieved the blanket he looked around in Gokudera apartment. Yamamoto has never really had a good look around in Gokudera home, he only came by when Tsuna asked/pleaded them to help them with his studies Yamamoto chuckled sadly at the memory silently he swore that when they find Tsuna and if they notice any type of harm mentally or physically on him the person responsible for it will pay dearly.

"Here's your blanket for tonight" Gokudera said snapping Yamamoto from his daze

Yamamoto thanked Gokudera for the blanket to which Gokudera grunted before heading to his room. _Tsuna where ever you may be please be safe we'll find you soon,_ both guardians thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unknown Location:

The mysterious man slowly lay the unconscious Tsuna on a large bed, quietly he admired Tsuna sleeping, innocent face. He reached over and brushed some of Tsuna hair out of his face to better admire his features, the man chuckled silently when Tsuna rolled over to his side to be more comfortable. The man then got up from the bed side and headed over to some self where he reached over a got a needle that was filled with a strange fluid. The man then walked back to Tsuna side and lifted one of Tsuna arm with one hand while holding the needle in the other.

"Don't worry angel, you'll be safe now that you're with me FOREVER" The man said before lifting the needle and injecting it in Tsuna

* * *

(A/N): Okay this took longer than i expected, and yes I was majority of the time procrastinating I'm sorry, i hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway how you like the mysterious man i tried to make him as creepy as possible did i succeed? lol Until next time my fellow readers ^^


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Yay update I was planning to upload it yesterday but something came up lol. Thank you so much for some of the reviews they mean so much to me and special shout our to my best friend Moyashi18 who helps me continue this story by cheering for me, Thanks

Chapter 4: Memories

 _So dark, so lonely_ Tsuna thought to himself while floating in this dark void, he couldn't move nor speak it was like he didn't have a body or maybe he just didn't exist, the thought of that terrified him. If he didn't exist then what was his purpose? _Who am I please someone tell me_

 _Hey look it's Dame Tsuna_

Stop...

 _Ugh it's Dame Tsuna why is he here, he should just die_

Please...

 _Look it's that boy I hear that he's special and that his mother is raising him all by herself while his father is in the other side of the world_

Why...

 _I also heard that his mother is special too. I bet that the reason he's not here is because he has another family_

It Hurts...

 _GO AWAY DAME TSUNA NO ONE NEEDS YOU JUST DIE_

Help me...someone...please

Tsuna woke up gasping, griping the sheets rather tightly, he then looked around and notice that he was laying on a king size bed, the wall was painted a warm cream color. His throat felt dry he scanned the room for water but found nothing just when he was about to get off the bed a strange man walked in. His eyes widen in surprise but then he quickly recovered and gave a warm yet mysterious smile.

"Ah I see that your awake angel you must be thirsty, care for some water?" He said while handing Tsuna a glass of water

"Th-thank you, sir" Tsuna replied while reaching out for the glass of water, he then drank it eagerly "ummm excuse me sir"

"Yes angel"

"I can't remember anything please tell me wh-who am I" Tsuna timidly asked while fiddling with the cup that was in his hand

The man looked at Tsuna with unreadable eyes he then lifted his hand and then patted Tsuna hair. He grinned a rather goofy smile while slightly ruffling Tsuna hear, to which Tsuna pouted making him laugh. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming but in the back of Tsuna head it kept giving him a buzzing feeling but Tsuna ignored the feeling.

"You're angel that's who you are. You cant remember anything because you were in a coma recently and you got sick easily because you were so frail, because of that you never left home and was always home schooled"

"Oh so my name is Angel" Tsuna asked, the man nodded smiling, "so does that make you my nii-chan?"

The man blinked before giving grinning and ruffling his hair even more "Yup call me nii-chan I promised angel that I'll always protect you from any harm that come our way"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gokudera woke up in the awful mood not only did he not get any sleep that night but he forgot the baseball idiot slept over. He walked over to Yamamoto and kicked him off the couch to which Yamamoto yelped in surprise.

"Oi wake up baseball idiot it's morning"

"Good morning to you too Gokudera" grinned Yamamoto while scratching the back of his head

Gokudera clicked his tongue before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Today was going to be a long day if it wasn't for the promise he made to Juudaime that he'll always attend school he would have already started searching to Juudaime plus he need to get up with the other guardians and explain to them the current situation. It was a good thing that the strongest guardian was probably already at school so Gokudera guessed that Hibari will be the first he will tell.

Gokudera got out of the bathroom ready with uniform and everything, he decided that he'll skip breakfast and maybe grab something on the way. He walked over to Yamamoto and notice that Yamamoto was also ready for school. Yamamoto must have thought the same thing because he gave Gokudera the knowing look, Gokudera nodded and both walked out the door.

 _Tsuna don't worry we're coming to save you all of us_

* * *

(A/N): Okay so this chapter was a bit rushed because when i use my laptop it makes the internet very slow for everyone else and my sister kept nagging me to hurry up finish what i was doing lol anyway to any wondering if i have a upload schedule I don'tbecause my days can always be so irregular but i do try to upload a much as possible :) So Until next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Aright new chapter thank you for waiting patiently for it I know it was probably torture waiting. I notice that Halloween is steadily approaching and when i first started the story I first planned to be finish by then so i'm going to hopefully update faster if i want to meet my deadline, though i don't want to rush it so i'm going to ask my friend at school to help me with minor issues, so keep a look out for that without further a due enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Cloud

It was a peaceful mourning for Hibari well as peaceful as it'll get until the herbivore started crowding. That was until he notice the two herbivore running toward school which was strange because they were usually around the omnivore.

Not caring about was was happening Hibari turn toward the direction toward the disciplinary office that was until he heard the baseball herbivore calling out his named. He turned back slightly annoyed at them for being so loud in the morning he raised his tonfas ready to bite them to death for disturbing the peace.

"Maa maa Hibari why don't we put that down" Yamamoto urged

"Oi Hibari we don't have time for this we have something very important to tell all of the guardians that includes you" Gokudera yelled annoyed

Hibari ignored to what they had to say and rush toward them tonfas raised. That was until Yamamoto stop Hibari before he could attack them. Hibari eyes widen, he look at Yamamoto and notice that he didn't have his cheerful face instead he had a serious face, a look that was very rare that only appeared if he was on a mission or if something extremely critical happen.

"hn" grunted Hibari as he put away his weapon, he turn around and signaled them to follow him.

The group soon arrived in the disciplinary office. Hibari was the first to walk in and sat in his favorite chair while the other two sat on the nearby couch. The three sat in silence for a good minute before Hibari broke the ice.

"What happened" asked Hibari

Gokudera was the first to answer, "Juudaime is missing"

At the new piece of information Hibari eyes narrowed, "When"

"Last night around 11 p.m. I was the first the first to know"

"How"

"I receive a call from Juudaime mom and was notified that he had not return home and has made no attempt to contact her, which is strange given the personality Juudaime has"

Hibari lowered his head processing all this information. Emotionally he was raging but he needed to keep a cool head in case if the worse happened, which he secretly hope was not the case. All of this was not adding up if this was truly a missing case then this can not be done by some regular bullies that Tsuna regretfully still has. The most likely possibility is a rival mafia group but even he was not aware of any in the surrounding area. Hibari then thought of the one person that will probably have any type of information.

"Where is the baby?"

Gokudera thought for a second, he remember that Tsuna told him something that involved Reborn. Gokudera then remember what it was.

"From what I remember Tsuna told me that Reborn has left to Italy for a report and will not be back in 1 week tops" explained Gokudera

Hibari clicked his tough in annoyance, just when they need the baby the most he turns out to be in temporary abstance, talk about bad timing.

"You plan to tell the other herbivore" asked Hibari

"Yeah we do. the next on the list is Ryohei then Chrome and possibly Mukuro"

The mention of the last name made Hibari eye twitch. There is no way he is going to work with the pineapple herbivore not in a million years but the situation is dire. He sighed in defeat at this point the carnivore safety is top priority. Hibari silently swore what when they find the carnivore and if any harm is found on him the person responsible will be bitten to death.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nii-san looked I found a pretty flower" Tsuna said excitedly his eyes shining bright

Tsuna ran toward the man excitedly with the flower in his hand. The man looked down at Tsuna with fondness in his eyes he accepted the flower that Tsuna had with much gratitude. Laughing lightly he ruffled Tsuna hair to which Tsuna pouted but smiled back and ran back toward were he found the flowers. Since it was such a beautiful day the man decided to take Tsuna to his big garden outside of his mansion, he wanted to protect him not imprison him. The man looked at the time and notice it was time for his angel daily 'medicine'.

"angel it's time for your medicine come by right quick" the man called out

"ehhh but it taste icky, do I have to" Tsuna complained

"Yes my angel, you to have to, remember you get sick easily and I don't want to see you get sick again like last time" the man replied while walking up to Tsuna handing him his 'medicine'

Tsuna nodded, he reached out to grab the medicine, but he felt the buzzing feeling again in the back of his head.

"Is something the matter my angel" the man said tilting his head

Tsuna snap out of his daze and smiled at the man telling him that he was fine. He quickly grab his 'medicine' and drank it.

* * *

(A/N): So now Hibari has joined the group, reluctantly but he's now joined lol coming up next is the ever to loud sun guardian Ryohei. Until next time ^^


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): So like i was supposed to upload this chapter earlier today but unfortunately i kinda fell asleep when i got home from school, sorry. I really need to step up my game if i want this story by Halloween the good news is that i have a layout on how I want the rest of the story to turn out and how it ends. So without further a due enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 6: Sun

Gokudera and Yamamoto are now heading over to the Boxing Club to go see Ryohei. Hibari decided not to follow them to see Ryohei because he needs to watch over the student and make sure to that there not crowding. The two finally arrived at the Boxing Club and already they could hear Ryohei loud obnoxious voice. Sighing they both open the door and walk in, hopefully Ryohei will take the situation rationally, hopefully.

"Ne Ryohei we need to talk, do you have a minute" Yamamoto ask

"GOOD MORNING YAMAMOTO AND TAKO HEAD, EXTREME. WHAT BRINGS YOU GUYS HERE, WHERE EXTREMELY IS TSUNA"

"Oi idiot don't call me that" yelled Gokudera before being held back by Yamamoto reminding him why they were here in the first place, "Anyway that's why we're here, it's about Juudaime"

Hearing this Ryohei went quiet for a moment before speaking.

"What extremely happened" Ryohei asked in his not so loud voice showing how serious he was

It took them awhile to explain everything to Ryohei and by the end of it Ryohei had his head down and was very quiet. Feeling uncomfortable by the current atmosphere Yamamoto decided to walk up to Ryohei and comfort him in some way, he's hoping that by spreading his rain flame it'll ease Ryohei tension somewhat.

Noticing Yamamoto's flame engulf him ease Ryohei a bit. He thanked Yamamoto for his support and smiled rather tightly. Gokudera was watching everything from the sidelines since he was not really good with comforting people.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera we should go looking for clues as to were Tsuna can be, at this point Tsuna safety is more important than school" Ryohei suggested

"I agree, the only reason we even came to school was because we needed to tell you and Hibari on what's happening" Gokudera said nodding his head

"Now that were done here all that's left is to find Chrome and possibly Mukuro, that should be easy since there always at that abandon building, the more the merrier" Yamamoto added

Ryohei then suggested that they tell Kyoko about Tsuna not being here and to keep an ear out if she or her friend Hana hears anything, of course leaving out the missing part. He didn't want to worry his sister too much and if possible completely avoid involving her in this.

Gokudera and Yamamoto agreed to tell Kyoko but not too much. As Ryohei headed toward his sister classroom Gokudera and Yamamoto walk toward the school gate to wait for Ryohei. While walking toward the gate the two guardians started to listen in to the passing conversation of the student.

"Did you hear Dame Tsuna is not hear today"

"huh really, good riddance it's about time that idiot didn't show up"

Gokudera became furious just listening to what they were saying about Tsuna, but before he could go up to them and give those idiots a piece of his mind Hibari stepped in.

"Hn, herbivore stop crowding or I'll bite you to death"

"wahhh it's Hibari lets get out of here quickly" said one of the students said scared while the other nodded in agreement

"Che I would have taken care of them easy, no one dares insult Juudaime" grunted Gokudera

"Maa calm down Gokudera, it's a good thing Hibari stepped in because you would have blown up the whole school and you know Tsuna wouldn't like that" Yamamoto said

Gokudera clicked his tough and continued walking toward the school gates. Yamamoto laugh and caught on to Gokudera, but truth be told Yamamoto was itching to teach them a lesson as well. If Hibari didn't step in things would have gone ugly real fast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tsuna was still outside in the garden picking different flowers to make a flower crown while the man was watching not to far from a table. He was silently admiring Tsuna innocence and the peaceful atmosphere. But he knew all too well that peace will not last long, soon the tainted ones will start looking for his angel and try to take him away and bring him back to the cruel dark world. Though he won't ever allow that to happen, not ever.

Tsuna was humming a quiet lullaby while picking the flowers until he notice a small yellow bird land right beside him. _That's strange_ Tsuna thought, he didn't recognize this species of bird _, it must not be from around here._

He slowly but carefully reach out to the bird in order not to scare it. When he did the bird who didn't not seem frighten at all jumped on Tsuna hands. Tsuna imminently brighten and picked up. He noted how soft and fluffy the bird was and started to gently pet it.

"Nii-san look at this cute bird" Tsuna said holding out the bird

"I see, it must be someone's pet since I've never seen it's species around here" the man noted

"Someone's pet huh, then the owner must be worried sick" exclaimed Tsuna

That was until the bird started to fly around Tsuna head, it even spoke. Which surprised Tsuna but was later replaced with curiosity.

"Carnivore, Carnivore" chirped the small bird

"wah nii-san look, it can even speak" Tsuna said excitedly

* * *

(A/N): So at first this chapter was going to be a bit boring because there is only so much i can write on Ryohei character but from the help from my friend i manage to make it as interesting as possible. Up next are the mist guardians hopefully it'll be longer than the last couple of chapters. Until next time ^^


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Alright just as I promised a longer update lol once again i was procrastinating but at least i manage to upload it today, thank you for all your support without all of you i probably wouldn't have gotten so far, thanks. Without further a due enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Mist

The group finally arrived at the big abandon building it roughly took them around an hour to get there. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei walk toward the front door while Hibari stayed behind to watch over the perimeter, but the truth is he wanted to avoid the crowding and possibly Mukuro.

"Oi Chrome are you here?" yelled Gokudera

The group waited for a few seconds before they heard some foot step coming toward them. It was Chrome, she quickly jogged toward them then came to an abrupt stop. Panting a little, she regain her posture and looked at them questionably wondering why they were here.

"Hello Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei what brings you guys here" asked Chrome

"Hey Chrome we're glad you're here, we came because we needed something important to tell you and even Mukuro, by the way were is he" Yamamoto said

"Kufufufu I've been here the whole time" replied Mukuro while his mist flames slowly dissolve around him, "I'm curious as well what brings all of you here and I noticed that little Tsuna is not with you how odd"

"THAT IS EXTREMELY WHY WE'RE HERE, TSUNA HAS GONE MISSING LAST NIGHT AND HAS NOT BEEN FOUND"

Chrome gasp, shocked at what Ryohei just said while Mukuro narrowed his eyes. The atmosphere got really cold because of the killing intent Mukuro was giving off. The worst part of it all was that Mukuro was not giving his usual mocking smirk instead it was replaced by a frown. Chrome went over to Mukuro and tried to calm him which seemed to have worked a bit.

"Explained" Mukuro demanded while Chrome nodded in agreement

At this Gokudera was the one to explain everything to which he led up to this point. Mukuro who was listening to every detail very seriously began to come up with some questions like who was the last to see Tsuna and was it possible that a rival mafia group was involve. Gokudera debunked the rival mafia group stating that not even Hibari was aware of any around the perimeter. Yamamoto them added that of it was a rival group that they would have been notified by now whether it be by ransom or a threat.

Mukuro began to think of ways that they could find Tsuna or at least have some type of clues. That was until an idea struck him.

"Have any of you tried to trace Tsuna sky flame" asked Mukuro

Gokudera looked at looked at Mukuro dumbfounded until it hit him, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of a similar idea. Gokudera as usual was the first one to volunteer but was denied by Mukuro, stating that Chrome and him should do it since they are very familiar when I comes to tracking someone's flame. Gokudera was reluctant to give in before Yamamoto talked him out of it.

Before the two mist began the search Mukuro pointed out that they needed to be very quiet in order to do it perfectly, any disturbance and they will not be able to track Tsuna. The three guardians nodded in understanding, no way are they going to miss this chance.

Mukuro and Chrome closed there eyes and stared to concentrate. The two mist ended up in a dark void which was good, it means they made it to phase one. Phase two is where things get a little tricky one wrong move and it'll end bad. Mukuro began carefully explaining to Chrome how to find Tsuna and what not to do when in this state of mind. The two mist guardians began searching intentionally for any signs of the familiar sky flame. It took them a moment but they soon pick up a trace of the flame. Excited Chrome quickly went over to the trail with Mukuro following right behind her. Everything was going so well until an unknown force began to aggressively pushing them away. Panicking Chrome tried to force her way through, she was so close to finding Tsuna no way is she going to give up that easily. Throughout the chaos Mukuro began to see the trail diminishing rather quick for his liking, he then began to force his way through just like Chrome hoping to at least get a small hint, something at least. That was until both mist heard a strange voice, it was as of it was speaking directly to there brains

 _You are not welcome here tainted ones, leave now!_

That was all they heard before they were both forcibly removed from there mindscape and the trail disappeared without a trace. Chrome fell back in pain due to being force to leave the void, it was not a pleasant feeling at all it felt like thousands of needles were pricking all over her body. Mukuro was at least in a better situation probably because he was used to pain.

"Ne are you two alright, you were gone for like fifteen minutes did everything turn out well" Yamamoto said worried

"We're fine Yamamoto, it just takes experience to get used to being kick out in the middle of the search, don't worry about Chrome she'll be fine in about a minute give or take"

"DID YOU EXTREMELY FIND ANYTHING, ANY CLUES TO FIND TSUNA"

"Kufufufu I'll tell you one thing Tsuna is at least not dead, we did manage go pick up Tsuna flame but the problem was that we couldn't get anywhere near it before we met with some interference"

"Interference what do you mean" Gokudera asked

"It means that Tsuna was kidnapped and who ever it was is not going to let us find Tsuna easy"

"It doesn't matter if the one who kidnap the carnivore is going to make this easy, all that matters is that when we do find him he'll be bitten to death" Hibari stated from the shadows

x-x-x-x-x-x

The man was raging he is extremely furious, he had not expected for them to act so soon. He slammed his hand against the table, this call for a change in plans he needs to act quick or they'll take his angel away from him, no he refuses to let that happen.

Tsuna was watching the man with a worry look, he doesn't know what has gotten him so angry but he knows that he hates to look the man is giving off. Tsuna decided to walk up to him and comfort him in some way.

"Nii-san are you okay, why are you mad"

"Oh I'm sorry to worry you angel, I just receive news that some bad people are trying to take you away from me but don't worry I'll protect you from them"

"Ne don't worry Nii-san I'll always be here with you, I promise, how about I sing a song to cheer you up"

"Sing for me?" the man said but later chuckled and ruffled Tsuna hair "alright then would you do me the honor"

Tsuna nodded excitedly and went to sit beside the man. He took a deep breath and then began go sing

 _God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:_

 _"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul"_

 _All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that_

 _And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear_

 _Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come_

 _Holding out her hand with the floe, smiling as she told you so:_

 _"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold_

 _And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape_

 _You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday_

 _If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"_

 _White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always_

 _Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow_

 _And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt_

 _Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among the sky_

 _'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night_

 _She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore_

 _'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold_

 _Grieving bird, gave his word took the pain, darkness and all vain_

 _Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky_

 _Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil_

* * *

(A/N): So I decided to end it with Tsuna singing if any of you are wondering on what's that songs name is it's Soleil, english lyrics by JoyDreamer. I'm so tired T_T thankfully we're getting so close to the end of the story just 3 more chapters left. Until next time ^^


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): Happy Halloween my readers \\(^0^)/ . So I think i'm going to extend the story i'm not sure yet i'll decide when i'm writing the next chapter so without further a due

* * *

Chapter 8: Clues

Knowing that there beloved sky was at least alive was enough for the guardians to feel somewhat at ease, but not knowing if he was unharmed or not made them even more anxious than before.

"Damn this is all my fault if I had just walk Juudaime home this would have never happen" Gokudera regretfully stated

"Maa Maa it's not your fault Gokudera don't beat yourself up for it, none of us would have known this would happen" Yamamoto said

"YAMAMOTO IS EXTREMELY RIGHT, BESIDES HAVE TO NOW FOCUS ON FINDING CLUES THAT WILL HELP US FIND TSUNA"

"Kufufu I agree"

"M-me too"

"hn"

Gokudera looked at the other guardians tearfully and smirked back at them. What do you know in a time of crisis the guardians do manage to work together heh Tsuna would be so shocked and proud right now. Gokudera wiped is eyes before finally straightening up, what type of a right hand man would he be if he kept having a mental breakdown.

"Alright we need to start looking for clues is we want to find Juudaime quickly and for that we need to split up into groups" Gokudera announced

"Kufufu I'll be with Nagi"

"I'LL EXTREMELY BE WITH HIBARI"

"Haha I guess that just leaves you and me, Gokudera"

Now that each guardian was in a group they decide to each head to different direction. They had agreed that they'll be searching until 6 p.m., since it's already noon that gives them exactly 6 hours to search, hopefully by then someone would at least some type of clue.

x-x-x-x-x

The man is now pacing back and forth in his office thinking of a plan to get rid of the guardians. Tsuna who was peeking behind the door felt worried for his 'onii-chan' his singing did manage to ease him but only for a short while.

"Ne birdy what do you think I should do to cheer up onii-chan" asked Tsuna while petting the fluffy bird on his shoulder

"Bite to death, bite to death" chirped the bird

"Eh, bite to death? but wouldn't that be the opposite of what I'm trying to do"

"angel I know your behind the door, come in" said the man from inside the office slightly startling Tsuna

Tsuna walked in shyly with his head down trying to avert the mans eyes thinking that he might be mad with him. The man notice Tsuna action and sighed, he walked closer to Tsuna making Tsuna cower a bit. He caught Tsuna off guard when all he did was pat Tsuna fluffy hair. Tsuna looked up and saw the man smile but he felt that behind the smile were latent feelings of sadness and loneliness. Seeing this made Tsuna chest tighten he didn't want the man to look so sad so he did the only thing he knew to do, he hugged him. The man was taken by surprise by Tsuna sudden actions but recovered and hugged him back.

"Onii-chan please don't look so sad, I promise to always be here, okay?"

"Haha, alright my angel I promise to not look so sad so that I don't worry you"

Tsuna yawned slightly tired of playing all morning in the garden. The man chucked seeing that Tsuna was exhausted of his recent activities. He told that Tsuna he can take a nap in his room and that he'll wake him up for dinner. Tsuna nodded tired already feeling drowsy he reached his hands up signalling for the man to carry him. The man happily obliged to Tsuna request and carried him to his room.

The man laid the now sleeping Tsuna on his bed. The man sat on the bed side and brushed some of Tsuna hair from his face. He soon got up and walked toward the door, he looked back at Tsuna and whispered sweet dreams before closing the door. He walked through the hallway of his home mumbling to himself he needed to find a way to get rid of the guardians so that they don't disturb his and Tsuna now peaceful life. He sighed, it looks like to only solution was to dispose of them personally, he really wanted to avoid that but looks like the situation left him with no choice. Looking back at his mansion he left, but not before setting up a barrier to hide his home from other potential intruders.

 _Now who should I target first_

x-x-x-x-x

Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking near the park to see if Tsuna had pass by before he was taken. Not finding anything both sighed in frustration that was until Yamamoto thought of a great idea.

"Ne Gokudera I just thought of an idea" Yamamoto said clearly very excited

"What was it baseball freak" asked Gokudera slightly curious

"Since Tsuna likes sweets so much lets go by some cake shop and cafe and ask around if they seen him"

"Not a bad idea baseball freak, for once"

They began asking around local cafe and cake shop of they've seen Tsuna but so far nothing has come up. Just when they were beginning to lose hope they went in one last cafe and asked to lady behind the register if she had seen Tsuna, Gokudera held up a photo showing her how he looked like.

"Excuse me, have you seen this boy by any chance" Gokudera asked holding up the photo so that she could see

"hmm oh I did see him yesterday afternoon, he came in and ordered a latte if I remember correctly" the lady said recognizing Tsuna from the photo

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto eyes widen with excitement, they finally found a clue. They both asked a series of questions to the lady such as, did he come alone, what time did he come in, what time did he leave. When they were finish asking questions they both thanked the lady and left. They now know that the cafe was the last place Tsuna seemed to be before he went missing so it means that he was kidnapped not far from the cafe. Gokudera took out his phone and called the other guardians telling them the new found clue. All of them were now heading over to Gokudera and Yamamoto location to help find some more clues since it was now more narrowed down.

They seem to be waiting forever that was until a strange man walked up to them. He was a good distance from them but even still they can feel the blood lust oozing from his body. The mans eyes were cold and distance even the mans posture seem to scream don't come near me.

"It seems I have to handle both of you, pity I had hope to take you on one by one, but no matter" the man said his voice leaked of displeasure

"Oi who the hell are you"

"My name doesn't matter to someone who will perish here"

"Don't tell me- bastard are you the one who kidnapped Tsuna"

"Correction I saved my angel from this world"

Gokudera was shaking with rage, this is the man who took Tsuna away from them, no way in hell is he not taking this chance to beat his guy up. Yamamoto also seem to have a hard time holding back some of his blood lust was even leaking. Not wasting any time Gokudera was the first to strike.

* * *

(A/N): The man has finally meet the rain and storm guardians. Who will win and who hidden past will be unlock. Until next time ^^


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Sorry if I took so long uploading this chapter it was because this week was spirit week in my school and I was very busy with that and lastly it was because I was having much difficultly writing the fight scene so i apologize in advance if its not that well written. So with out further a due Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories

Gokudera charged at the man with fury in his eye. His rage blinding him from his focus on the surrounding. He lit several dynamite and threw them toward the man causing a big explosion. Gokudera smirked thinking that he hit the man but when the smoke cleared he remained unharmed. Seeing this made Gokudera growl in frustration, he charged once more at the man. Yamamoto who was watching in the side lines grew worried at Gokudera predicament, he knew from training that rage will only blind oneself. He looked over to were the man was standing and saw how calm and collected the man was, even his posture seemed somewhat lazy but left no opening for any sneak attack. His eye seemed to even mock Gokudera reckless attempt to attack him.

It was at this point that Yamamoto couldn't stand watching any longer and joined the fight to assist Gokudera. Yamamoto was thankful to be carrying his special baseball bat even if he didn't expect a frontal assault it was always good to be prepare. With a flick of his wrist it turned into a kanata.

"Gokudera I'll attack with a frontal assault while you provide me with support, alright"

"Who the hell do you think your ordering arou-"

"JUST DO IT"

Gokudera was taken back by Yamamoto sudden outburst but reluctantly went along with his request. Yamamoto have Gokudera a quick thankful smile before returning to a serious expression. His eyes scanned the mans posture to find any type of opening unfortunately he found none, Yamamoto tighten his grip of his kanata with frustration. If he can't find one then he'll have to make one.

"Shigure Soen Ryu Style: Shajiku no ame"

Yamamoto thrust his sword forward but the man dodge the attack. The mans eyes widen when he notice Yamamoto smiling slightly he looked up and notice several dynamite flying overhead. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was to busy trying to dodge Yamamoto attack that he temporary forgot about the other.

Yamamoto quickly pulled back so that he didn't get caught in the explosion. He waited for the smoke to clear to see if the man had survive that impact. Unfortunately he did, his clothing seemed a bit burned but overall he didn't receive any major injuries. Yamamoto could hear Gokudera in the background cursing the man in frustration.

"Well it seems I have to keep my guard up if I want to defeat you two and return to my angel"

Hearing the man mention Tsuna made both of the guardians blood boil. Gokudera even more so than Yamamoto.

"Oi bastard where is Juudaime" Gokudera growled in frustration

"Now why will I tell you that"

Gokudera seemed even more enraged if looks could kill the man will be dead several times over. Even Yamamoto was furious at the man even if he didn't show it clearly just one look at his cold, sharp eyes will make anyone shiver in fear.

One thing was certain they can't take him on by themselves they need to stall time as much as possible until the other guardians arrive. Just a little more.

x-x-x-x-x

 _"Look it's dame Tsuna again, playing alone"_ _"haha right what a loser"_

 _Tsuna was crunched down in the sand box holding back his tears from falling. He didn't understand why nobody liked him was it because he was clumsy, not that smart, or maybe because he looks somewhat girlish. He hated being bullied but if he told any of his teachers then the bullying will only get worse._ _The other kids took any opportunity to make fun of him. Pushing around, tripping, being laughed at, it all hurt him deep inside. Tsuna didn't want to make his mom worry so he kept her in the dark on his bullying problem. At the end of the day he would walk home and hid his pain behind a huge grin but deep down inside it hurt very much it even burned._ _He only wanted a friend someone precious to him that will help him in his hard time. Someone. Anyone. Please._

 _"Hey what's wrong, you look like you're about to cry, why are you all alone"_

 _Tsuna looked up to see another kid standing over him. He didn't recognize him from around here so he must be new. Taking a good look at the boy Tsuna notice that the boy was slightly odder than him. The boy looked at Tsuna with curiosity,_ _waiting_ _patiently for Tsuna to answer._

" _I wasn't crying"_ _The boy looked Tsuna amusingly not believing a word Tsuna just said. It was almost like he could see right through Tsuna and see the pain going through him._

 _"You don't have to answer me if your not comfortable with the question"_ _He sat right beside Tsuna and started to dig in the sand with him. Tsuna was surprise by this sudden action, other kids usually try to avoid him so he was used to playing alone. The fact that this stranger was talking to him made him incredibly happy. Maybe this was his chance to make a new friend._

 _"Umm I've never seen you around here are you knew" Tsuna asked timidly_

 _"Yup my parents decide to move here for a fresh new start" The boy grinned_

 _"Really, where are you from"_

 _"Well I'm from Spain"_

 _"Eh_ _were is that, is it far"_

 _"Haha yes it is quiet far, all the way in Europe"_

 _"You don't sound like a foreigner your Japanese is really good"_

 _"I'm half Japanese and half Spanish, my mom is Japanese and my dad is Spanish I get most of my traits from my dad"_

 _At this point Tsuna was smiling with the boy. He was starting to make a new friend and he hasn't even stuttered yet. The mere fact of making a friend for the first time was getting Tsuna really excited._

 _"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna"_

 _"Nice to meet you Tsuna, you can call me big bro of you want since I'm older"_

 _"Okay Nii-san"_

* * *

(A/N): So what do you think? Were you surprise by the sudden Flashback/Dream of Tsuna lol from this point on i'm going to start to revel more background of the man and what his relationship with Tsuna is so look forward to that. I do have a question for you all which team should come next Hibari/Ryohei or Mukuro/Chrome please leave it in the review. Until next time ^^


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): I'M SO SORRY I NOTICE IT'S BEEN ALMOST 2 WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPLOADED PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I MADE THE CHAPTER A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL AS AN APOLOGIES PLEASE ACCEPT IT. Without wasting anymore of your time enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10:

It seems that they've been fighting forever and Yamamoto and Gokudera have yet gave the man any serious injury. While both Gokudera and Yamamoto were covered in several scratches and bruises the man seemed relatively unharmed. Panting both guardians charged at him while he stood there slightly smirking at them. One attack after another both guardians were slowly losing stamina. The man decided that he should finish them off quickly so that he could go back to Tsuna before he woke up.

Taking a step forward he notice a flying object coming towards him he quickly dodged it and looked around. He looked around but didn't notice anyone else other than Yamamoto and Gokudera on the ground panting. His eyes narrowed he could feel another presence, two to be exact but couldn't figure out were they could be hiding.

"Herbivore for disrupting the peace you shall be bitten to death" Hibari said from behind the man. He lunged his tonfa at the man's head but the man expertly dodged Hibari attack.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY? WE TRIED TO GET HERE AS QUICKLY AS WE COULD, GOOD THING YOU BOTH ARE BADLY INJURED"

Ryohei ran up to the two injured guardians and started to heal them. While Ryohei healed them Hibari was keeping the man busy. Hopefully Hibari didn't kill the man before they could start asking questions on Tsuna whereabouts. By the looks of the fight Hibari is putting up a good front, though most of his attacks missed some seemed to graze the man. This deeply annoyed the man while Hibari smirked noticing the mans troubled face.

"Herbivore where is Carnivore"

"I don't know who you are referring to"

"Tsunayoshi"

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you that, frankly I prefer you disappear before you cause my angel harm"

"Yours..." Hibari felt very agitated hearing the man refer Tsuna as his. This deeply annoyed him as well as the other guardians who heard the man.

"Oi what the hell do you mean that Juudaime is 'yours' he doesn't belong to you, bastard" yelled Gokudera angrily. The man merely smirked at the angry faces of all the guardians.

The man then looked down at his wrist watch and notice how late it was becoming. He decided to finish up as quickly as possible.

"Its seems to be getting late, all of you come at me with all you have" the man challenged

The guardians seemed to be taken back, well other than Hibari. As expected Hibari was the first to charge at the man, following closely behind him was Yamamoto and Ryohei, Gokudera stayed a good distance back to provide long range support. The man was having a hard time keeping up with the three frontal assaults along with the occasional dynamite going off when he dropped his guard even a little. It began to slightly annoyed him, it looks like he's going to need to get serious if he wants to finish the fight.

He decided the first to take down was Ryohei since his healing attribute was critical to the whole team. He rushed past Hibari and pulled out a small hidden knife from inside his jacket. Time seemed to freeze as the man landed a critical hit on Ryohei. Yamamoto and Gokudera screamed out Ryohei name in horror with Hibari eyes narrowed in furry. Ryohei fell back in pain holding his shoulder that was critically bleeding. Gokudera rushed toward Ryohei to apply pressure to the wound.

"Shit the bastard probably hit a vain he's bleeding out, we need to get to a hospital quick or he'll die of blood loss at this point" Gokudera said frantically

Yamamoto looked torn between rushing to help Gokudera and attacking then man with Hibari. Gokudera will need help to get Ryohei to the hospital but Hibari will probably need assistance with fighting the man. _Damn it_ Yamamoto mentally swore _where the hell is Mukuro and Chrome when you need them_? Hibari looked at Yamamoto and notice how distress he was, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Herbivore" Hibari said getting Yamamoto attention "go help out the other herbivores, I can handle him"

Yamamoto looked conflicted but soon ran to help Gokudera. He grabbed one side of Ryohei while Gokudera held the other and started to escape.

"Oh no you don't I can't let you escape that easily" the man said rushing toward them before Hibari blocked his path

"Your opponent is me Herbivore, don't get distracted"

The man face twitched in annoyance while Hibari smirked. While they fought the others had already made their escape they soon made it to a street. Gokudera took out his phone and dialed for a ride to get them to the hospital while Yamamoto kept pressure on the wound. When Gokudera was done with the phone call he turned to Ryohei to see how he was fairing.

"This isn't good" Gokudera stated "at this point if we don't do anything soon turf top will get into a state of shock"

Yamamoto looked at Ryohei his eyes filled with worry, what would Reborn do in this situation or Tsuna how can he live with himself if Tsuna found out that Ryohei died while they were looking for them, what will they tell his sister or parents. The thought of that made Yamamoto even more guilty, he looked down at his now bloody cloths and hands. He closed his eyes and tighten his fist, he swore that he would save Ryohei and take revenge on the man for hurting his friend and kidnapping Tsuna, even if it cost him his life.

Yamamoto open his eyes that was now filled with determination and resolve, he no longer had the calming, friendly air around him. It was now replaced with a cold, serious atmosphere. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with a sympathetic look, he might be used to these type of situation but Yamamoto was still somewhat innocent of the world, sure Yamamoto has seen some dangerous situation but when you witness a friend or someone you care about dying in front of you while you sit there helpless it's enough to shake you to a core.

Gokudera looked up and notice that the ride he called had just arrived, he motion Yamamoto to help him put Ryohei in the car.

"To the Hospital, we don't have much time he's bleeding out" Gokudera demanded

"Yes sir"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hibari was panting heavily, his tonfa stilled raised toward the man. While the man stood there not far from Hibari with not a scratch on him, he didn't even look like he's broke a sweat. Hibari growled angrily and charged once more. The man merely deflected Hibari attack with his bare hand with boredom. He was about to deliver the final blow to Hibari but notice what looked live vines wrapping around his legs.

"Kufufufu looks like you are in need of assistance skylark"

"Hn, pineapple herbivore"

The man looked back and notice two others standing a good distance from himself. One was a small, fragile looking female with an eyepach and the other was a much taller male with two different color eyes he was cockily smirking, what seems to stand out is their particular hairstyle and both wielded a trident if he had to guess they would probably be siblings. The female looked particularity weak so he didn't pay much attention to her, but it was the male that he was wary of something about the air around him gave off a dangerous feeling like he was plotting something behind that sly smirk of his, it was a feeling that did not sit very well for him.

"It seems that I have some unexpected company"

"Kufufu I could say the same, tell me stranger where is Tsuna"

"That would be none of your concern since I will not be returning him to you or anyone"

"Kufufu looks like we'll need to use force to get you to talk"

The man sighed _'looks like I won't be able to great my angel when he wakes up, how troublesome. I'm going to have to notify her to keep him company.'_

 _x-x-x-x-x_

Tsuna eyes slowly opened, he sat up rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. He looked around in a daze and realized he was on his room.

"It's late, is Nii-san back in his office" Tsuna yawned as he left his bed. Aimlessly strolling the hall Tsuna arrived at the man's office. Knocking first he then proceeded to enter the office.

"Nii-san are you in here" Tsuna asked poking his head in. Surprised that he wasn't in his office Tsuna began to look for the man.

"Nii-san where are you" Tsuna called out

What seems like forever, Tsuna began to feel scared since he was not used to being alone in such a unfamiliar place. His eyes began to tear up while calling for the man until he heard a voice behind him.

"Bocchan you're awake, you weren't in your room so I came looking for you"

Tsuna turned and saw a a women in a maids outfit. She was a bit taller than Tsuna, her warm hazel eyes stared at him with such fondness. Her brown hair reached her waist and seemed to curl at the tips. She was smiling at him much like a mother will smile at her child.

"Um, who are you" Tsuna asked timidly

"Oh my apologies bocchan, I am the maid of this manor my name is Abie" curtsy the now name woman Abie

"Do you know where Nii-san is" asked Tsuna politely

"It's seems the Lord is out because of some errands, he asked me to keep you company if you happened to wake before he came back"

Tsuna looked down disappointed he had hope that he could see the man. Abie notice Tsuna distraught and held hands on hopes to comfort him somewhat.

"Do not worry bocchan the Lord will return home soon so cheer up, ok" Abie said softly

"Y-you don't have to call me bocchan, Angel is just fine" Tsuna said flustered

After some persuasion Abie stuck to calling Tsuna, Angel-sama and would not budge much to Tsuna protest.

* * *

(A/N): So... did you like it? As usual I have a hard time with fight scenes but I do put a lot of effort in them in hopes it can spice up the story a bit.  
Fun Fact: Abie is an Israeli name meaning Mother of many, it's an unsex name meaning it can be used for male or females (I had a lot of fun looking up a name for the maid)

 **Review:**  
Guest: Well i guess you can call him an OC since I did create him and the maid from this chapter, huh never thought of it lol


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): So I've decided that for now on I will be uploading a chapter once a week on either Saturday or Sunday that way you don't have to worry about when the next chapter is going to be uploaded plus that way I can make the chapter long like the last one. Without further a due enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Fight Ends

Dodging left and right the man was growing more and more irritated. So far he has yet landed a single blow on either of the twins. When he got close to the female, the male will interrupt his attack, the same thing happen when he got closer to the male. Then there was the issue with Hibari, even with being heavily injure he is still able to attack with so much force.

The man took notice that Hibari and Mukuro didn't like each other very well. He had hope that this hatred for each other will be a fatal flaw in their teamwork, but surprisingly they worked well with each other. He clicked his tongue, so much for the potential weakness in their teamwork. He has wasted so much time already, at this rate he won't be home anytime soon. The man finally decided he should stop holding back, he needs to finish the three off quickly before the situation got more complicated than it already is. Just before he attacked them his visions started to get hazy, no it wasn't his vision it was the surroundings. It was like everything was getting warped except for them.

 _'An illusion'_ The man thought _how troublesome'_

He looked over to the twins and notice that the male was smirking while the girls next to him stood tall, her eyes glimmered in determination. He chuckled in amusement it seems that they were having similar thoughts as well. Looking at the twins he had already noted that they were behind the illusion, he decided that if he wanted to got back quickly he would need to attack with every force he had, no more holding back. He sighed, he never did like using full power it tired him out quick plus it was difficult to handle.

"Well gentleman and madam I'm sure that we all have better things to do, so why don't we finish this little fight of ours quickly" He exclaimed

"Kufufufu I couldn't agree more, once we defeat you we can find our sky" Mukuro replied

"Hn"

The man eyes twitched when he heard them regard his angel as 'theirs' before laughing it off, even if it kills him he will not hand his precious angel to the likes of them, no not even dead will he hand over his angel. He faced the three with his eyes cold as ice as he then walked toward them his whole demeanor turned dark to the point Chrome step back cautiously, even Mukuro and Hibari slightly tensed at the mans murderous aura.

Chrome watched wide eye at the sudden change in the man while Hibari and Mukuro narrowed their eyes, even Mukuro signature smirk was gone. They notice that something was forming in the mans hand, when it finally materialize it showed a double sided scythe reaching a little over 6 foot long, both blades were pitched black with a touch of red in the interior design, while the handle was solely black. There was only one word to describe the man overall appearance. Death.

Mukuro had intentionally thought that the man was some type of flame user like cloud perhaps mist, but looking at him now that wasn't the case. No, what the man was demonstrating wasn't a dying will flame it was something dark, sinister even close to the time he was in hell. _Could it be, no it's not possible_ Mukuro thought. He looked over to Chrome to see how she was fairing, it wasn't so good she was trembling with the look of horror on her face.

"Nagi" Mukuro said grabbing Chrome attention "you should go and meet up with the other to see how they are"

"B-but" Chrome countered before Mukuro stopped her

"It's alright the skylark and I will handle it, now go," nodding Chrome then left the battle making Mukuro relived that she was now safe.

Mukuro looked ahead to the man and gave a slight frown, _this man is dangerous he must be put down before he harms anyone else._ Before he had time to attacked Hibari beat him to it. He smirked slightly it's no surprise that Hibari is the first to charge no matter how powerful his opponent is, always looking for a challenge that boy. While Hibari is attacking the man he might as well help out too, his read eye then changed kanji that read three on it.

"Realm of beast" Mukuro said, it wasn't long before he was surrounded by snakes. The snakes then made their way to the man before he notice.

Before the snakes even reached the man he some how got past Hibari and appeared in front of Mukuro. This startled Mukuro making him step back before the man grab his neck lifting him up. He struggled to loosen the mans grip but it only tighten making him choke and gag, looking at the man he go a clear image of the man face. Before it was difficult to see his face since he had those baggy cloth and the hoodie which hid most of his face but now he could clearly see that the man was of a foreign origin, spanish perhaps considering his tan skin and natural dark wavy hair. But it was the eyes that got his attention, they were distant and cold much like his own back when he was a child.

"That technique" the man stated "I see that you've learned the Six Path of Reincarnation, how troublesome"

The man then raised his scythe to kill Mukuro but before it happen he was then wrapped around with vines making him drop Mukuro. It wasn't long before he was attacked by Hibari again, he easily broke through his restraints and raised his scythe cutting Hibari shoulder before Hibari reached him. Hibari winced in pain but attacked the man nonetheless, he finally got a good hit on the mans face making him spit out blood.

The man wiped the blood from his mouth and proceeded to attack Hibari ruthlessly. Hibari at this point was barely standing he had with multiple cuts throughout his body, he was critically bleeding how he manage to still be standing is a mystery. Charging once more at the man Hibari collapse midway he could barely get up no matter how much he told his body to move. Hibari was laying in a pool of his own blood and was slowly loosing his conscious he then glared up to the man and saw how he had a slight smirk on his face before falling unconscious.

"One down one more to go"

"Kufufu it's going to take a lot to take me down"

The man chuckled before breaking into a beastly grin he then to attack Mukuro without letting him catch his breath. Mukuro was having a hard time keeping up with the mans monstrous speed and agility no matter what counterattack that he had it seemed that the man was always one step ahead of him. It wasn't long before the man manage to land a good hit on Mukuro.

Mukuro jumped back to avoid another attack and landed near Hibari's unconscious body, he looked down at him and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Hibari is in need of immediate medical attention fast before he lose anymore blood. Mukuro reached down and threw Hibari over his shoulder he then proceeded to leave but before he left he looked back and said "Next time you won't be so lucky," he then vanished into thin air leaving the man alone in the area.

The man sighed tiredly feeling relived that the battle was over, truth be told he couldn't hold that power long before it started to consume him that's why he wanted to avoid using it. He took a step forward before falling to his knees, panting heavily he got up and made his way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Angel-sama are you alright"

"Huh?"

Tsuna looked up questionably at Abie wondering what she meant. She was looking at him with her face full of worry he then touched his face and notice that tears were falling from his face. ' _How strange'_ Tsuna thought ' _why am I crying'_ he then notice a strange tight feeling in his chest and his head started to hurt badly. It wasn't like a regular headache it was more like a constant buzzing like it was trying to communicate with him. Tsuna then griped his shirt tightly and leaned forward he hated the feeling he just wanted it to stop.

"Abie, it hurts please make it stop, please" Tsuna begged

Abie began to feel frantic she didn't know what was wrong with Tsuna but just seeing him in pain made her sad and even more worry. She then did the only thing she could think of she reached into her pocket and took out a phone. She then pressed speed dial and then the phone began to ring. It rang three time before there was a click.

"Yes" came the voice from the phone

"Sir, I think there's something wrong with Angel-sama"

"What do you mean" the voice said becoming alarm

"Angel-sama started crying and began to say that he was in pain" Abie informed

"Have you given him his medicine"

Abie then gasped, she had forgotten about the medicine. She was having so much fun being with Angel-sama that it must've slip her mind she then thanked the man before hanging up. She walked up to Tsuna and started to guide him to one of the living rooms and sat him down.

"Angel-sama I'm going to need you to please sit here and wait while I go get your medicine"

Tsuna nodded his head. Abie then left to go get his medicine. Tsuna looked around the huge living room in wonder. _It's big_ Tsuna thought to himself the wall's was a silky cream color while the furniture were white. Plain but elegant, it made Tsuna a little uncomfortable being there. Almost like he was intruding into a strangers home but it was his home, right? Before he was to pry further into his thoughts Abie came back with his medicine in her hand.

"Bocchan I've brought your tea"

"Abie it's Angel" Tsuna wined

"My apologies Angel-sama" laughed Abie making Tsuna pout "I've also brought some warm milk for you to drink"

Tsuna thanked Abie and took the medicine from her hand and the milk. He then put the pills in his mouth and drank the milk. Wiping his mouth Tsuna gave the empty glass to Abie.

"How do you feel" asked Abie

"Good" Tsuna said "the pain is starting to fade thanks to the medicine"

"I'm glad"

* * *

(A/N): Hooray It's the end of the chapter! I Had a lot of fun looking up a weapon for the man and what his ability was, i'll leave a link later on what his scythe was based off of. So what you think was his power a bit of a shock since he's not a flame user? And what will become of the injured guardians DUN DUN DUNNN! Until next time ^^

Link of the scythe: pin/421579215100110416/

 **Review:**

Guest: Thank you for the support ^^


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): Hooray new chapter! The beginning of the chapter took me a while to write because I didn't know how to start it but i'm happy how it turned out. As always without further a due enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Bad news

(Namimori Hospital)

It has now been several minutes perhaps even an hour since Gokudera and Yamamoto have arrived in Namimori Hospital with Ryohei critically injured body. When they have first got there Doctors immediately responded taking Ryohei to the OR to begin operation right away. Yamamoto tried to follow the doctors but one of the nurses held him back telling him that he'll need to wait in the waiting room until the operation is over. Reluctantly Yamamoto listen to the nurse and sat down exhausted he pulled his arms over his eyes in hopes to keep his tears from falling.

At this time Chrome came in the hospital she was panting from exhaustion because she had ran the whole way. Gokudera looked at her with shock while Yamamoto didn't even notice her presence. Gokudera waked over toward her and stared to bombard her with questions.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Mukuro, where is that bastard anyway"

"Mukuro and I met up with Hibari and while fighting he told me to come here to hopefully provide assistance" Chrome responded but leaving out the crucial detail on the man frighteningly ability.

They continued their conversation for a short while. It wasn't long before a nursed came back to greet the two guardians. Noticing the nurse Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly got up and rushed toward the nurse in hopes of any news from their friend. Chrome stated back in hope to provide them both with some space.

"How is he" Gokudera asked

"The doctor is now performing surgery on your friend, at the moment he seems to stabilize" she responded before continuing "He is critically injured the wound seemed to cut an artery making him lose a lot of blood. He will need blood from any close kin, are any of you two family?"

"No we're both his friends" Yamamoto said

"Then we'll need to contact his family members as soon as possible, what were the events that caused him to be badly injured"

Yamamoto seemed to flinch slightly before Gokudera answered, "We were on our way home from school before we got attack by some gang members, one of them had a sharp knife possibly a combat knife and manage to get Ryohei first"

Nodding the nurse scribble everything down on her clip board before looking back up again

"I've notice that you both have small injured as well, if you would follow me to the room to get them treated"

Both guardians nodded and followed the nurse to one of the many rooms of the hospital and sat down. The nurse soon left saying that she'll be back with some equipment. Sure enough she did come right back along with another nurse but this one was a male nurse. Checking over both of them they quickly bandage both of them up. Once they were done with the treatment the female nurse guided them right back into the waiting room.

They all sat in a awkward silence but the silence broke when another pair came barging in the hospital, it was Mukuro carrying an unconscious Hibari who was bleeding critically. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stared that the two strongest guardians in shock while Chrome gasped in horror, Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly rushing toward them to help. Chrome quickly called for help while Gokudera and Yamamoto helped Mukuro carry Hibari. Soon enough another team of nurses and doctors came rushing in with a bed, they quickly strapped Hibari to the bed and strolled him the the emergency care. Before any of the three guardian questioned Mukuro on what happen another nurse came in and guided Mukuro to a separate room the tend to his injures.

The three guardians just stood there in shock with the same question running in their minds 'what just happened.' Though it was Gokudera who voiced his thought while Yamamoto stood there his face hardened.

"What the hell just happened" Gokudera demanded

"How strong was that bastard to be able to injured Hibari, hell even Mukuro looked more beat up then he normally is"

"I'm sorry" Chrome suddenly said. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at her questionably wondering why she was apologizing. "If only I were strong enough I could've stated behind and fought with them, but I was too scared his power was more than I could handle."

Chrome had collapse on her knees crying while confessing her fears. Yamamoto walked up to her and started to comfort her telling her that it wasn't her fault and that no one was to blame. Gokudera stood there conflicted thinking about what Chrome had just said, _'powers what powers does that mean that stranger was hiding more than I expected, if that's the point then our situation may be more dangerous than we had originally thought.'_

Gokudera sighed in frustration as he ruffled his hair, right now was not the time to ponder on such thoughts. As Yamamoto calmed Chrome, Gokudera looked up and notice Kyoko and her parents rushing I'm the hospital. Noticing the guardians she went to greet them while her parents checked in.

"Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera we came as soon as we got the call," she said, "What happened to nii-san"

"Ah, Kyoko" said Yamamoto when he noticed her but then looked away in guilt.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, we were I'm our way home and we were suddenly jumped by some gang members one of them had a small knife and manage to get Ryohei" lied Gokudera

Kyoko covered her mouth in horror as tears ran down her face. She cried silently as Chrome and Yamamoto comfort her. Gokudera looked away from the scene, he didn't like lying but sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Several minutes waiting and doctor came out with news. Everyone ran toward him waiting for what he had to say, they all prayed it was good news.

"Mr. and Ms Sawaga, we have good news and had news"

"What's the good news" asked Ms. Sawaga

"Good news is Ryohei is I'm no immediate danger"

Hearing this everyone sighed in relief but it was Mr. Sawaga question that made everyone tensed back up.

"What's the bad news"

"The bad news is that Ryohei is in a temporary coma"

Everyone stood there frozen in shock. No one made any sudden move or spoke a single word or a long time. Finally it was Ms. Sawaga that broke the ice, she fell to her knees and wept loudly as her husband and Kyoko comfort her.

"Can we at least see him" Ms. Sawaga cried

"Yes of course follow me"

Just as the guardians started to follow Ryohei family they were stopped by the doctor telling them that family goes first.

The guardians were hesitant at first but complied. Walking back to the waiting room they all sat down a heavy silence filled the air.

This time it was Mukuro who broke the silence since he just got back from his wound being treated.

"Kufufu what seems to be the cause of this depressing atmosphere"

"Ah Mukuro" Yamamoto said "We just received news that Ryohei is in a temporary coma"

Mukuro seemed to freeze but quickly compose himself

"How unfortunate, but what seemed to cause it?" Mukuro asked causing all the guardians to look at him in confusion, "If I recall correctly he was only heavily injured and lost a lot of blood knowing him that shouldn't cause a coma the only explanation I can think of is-"

"Poison" Gokudera quickly added, "but how can that be, if that mans blade was coated in poison shouldn't we all be in a coma"

"Unless that poison only works in large doses" Mukuro countered

"Does that mean Hibari will also fall into a coma" Yamamoto asked

"No" Mukuro said making Yamamoto look at him in confusion "Hibari deep injures didn't come from the same blade"

Gokudera and Yamamoto eyes widen while Chrome looked down. Mukuro noticing their question looks briefly told them all the detail of what happen when he and Hibari fought against the man.

Hearing the story Gokudera and Yamamoto visibly tensed. They now notice that they were no match against the man especially not without their box weapons. A few weeks back they all had given their boxes to Shoichi to upgrade them, Tsuna at the time seemed fine with it so they all gave their boxes weapon to him but now they deeply regret the decision.

"Um everyone" said Chrome grabbing everyone attention "It's getting really late so why don't we all call it a day we can't really go on especially what with all that's happen"

Gokudera was about to argue but was held back by Yamamoto. He shook his head telling him that there's no use to argue, everyone's tired and they could all use a rest right now.

x-x-x-x-x

Tsuna and Abie looked up to the sound of the front door closing and footsteps closing in. They both gasped in horror to the mans tired, injured state and quickly rushed to him.

"Nii-san what happen to you" Tsuna asked his voiced laced in worry

"I got into a fight with the people that were trying to take you away from me"

"Trying to take me away from you" Tsuna question "Nii-san what are you talking about"

Before Tsuna was able to question him any more he was gently pulled back by Abie.

"Angel-sama we must get him to bed" Abie said "don't worry I've already called the other maids and butlers to help"

Just as she said that two butlers and a hand full of maids came rushing in. Tsuna began to wondered where they all came from since he never notice any other person in this mansion other that him, Abie and his nii-san.

He looked at Abie and asked her, she giggled saying most are in the other side of the mansion and some are in the kitchen. She explained the reason is because they were ordered by his nii-san to give him and Tsuna some space when they are together.

Tsuna nodded understanding but then asked why he was able to meet her. She then said that she was given a direct order to be his caretaker whenever the man is not present. She went on to say how happy she was to be given that order since she's always wanted to meet him.

They continued to talk as they waited in front of the mans door waiting to be let in. when the door finally opened the butler wakes out and said that only Tsuna was allowed in at the moment. Nodding Abie stayed behind as Tsuna walked in his room.

Tsuna walked inside and saw the man sitting up on his bed, his shoulder covered in bandages. He stood by the foot of the mans bed awkward not knowing what to to until the man notion him to sit by him to which he complied. Sitting by the man He looked at his injured shoulder his eyes filled with guilt before saying

"Does it hurt, nii-san"

"No, not any more my angel" he said in a soothing voice

"I'm sorry" Tsuna suddenly said his hair shadow covering his eyes

"For what there's noting for you to be sorry of"

"B-but you got hurt because of me didn't you" Tsuna said tears visibly falling from his face

The man leaned forward to embrace Tsuna, he gently rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words to him making Tsuna calm down. Tsuna leaned his head against the mans uninjured shoulder and slowly closed his eyes. Noticing that Tsuna has now fallen into a deep slumber he called Abie inside quietly in order not to wake him. Abie came inside the room she stood in front of the bed and bowed respectably.

"Yes sir"

"Make preparation to our next step, this mansion is no longer safe"

"Right away sir" Abie bowed once more before leaving the room

Sighing tiredly he layed Tsuna right beside him and pulled the covers over his body so that he won't get cold at night. Staring at Tsuna face once more he fell asleep right beside Tsuna.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Gokudera was siting on his couched staring very intensely at his phone wondering if he should make the call or not. After what seemed like forever he finally gathered his courage and picked up his phone. At a time like this there is only one person he could think of to call. Dialing the number he put the phone against his ear and prayed for the person to pick up.

"Ciao" The voice said from the other line

Gokudera breath in deeply before answering,

"Reborn, we have a big problem"

* * *

(A/N): Alright that't the end of the end chapter! So much has happened in this chapter whew~ So what do you think of what has happen so far? How do you feel about Ryohei being in a coma and I have a **BIG** question to ask you all... Should Reborn be an infant or should he be an adult let me know in the review! Until next time ^^


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N): I know i uploaded this chapter pretty late, sorry. As usual thank you for taking the time to read this story and supporting me, it's the only reason I keep updating. One more thing, I don't know if you can see the cover image for the story but I uploaded one and I drew it myself I hope you all like it. I worked really hard on it and I really like how it turned out. Without futher a due enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: Relocate

Reborn was not in the best mood right now to say the least. To say he's just angry is putting it mildly he's furious. Out of all things to be call for he did not expect this one. Not only was Tsuna kidnapped from a person that they don't know, that very person managed to defeat every single one of Tsuna guardians. Ryohei is in a coma, Hibari is still recovering, no one is able to contact Mukuro since he left the hospital not even Chrome knows where he is.

Reborn sighed tiredly he could already feel a headache coming to him. What seems to irritate him the most is that he's not even been gone for that long but somehow everything happen when he was away, talk about horrible timing. He got up from his bed and headed out of the hotel he is staying at, making his way through the busy streets he started to make his way to the Vongola mansion. A situation like this is extremely dire he'll have to tell Timoteo what has happen before any other enemy family finds out. Smirking slightly Reborn lowered his fedora which shadowed his eyes

 _'Dame student of mine pray that i don't find you first because if i do then your tortu- I mean training will triple'_

x-x-x-x-x

Tsuna sat up quickly from his bed in a panic. Feeling a shiver go down his spine he wrapped his arms around himself, _'I feel like I've just been cursed'_ Tsuna thought to himself. Looking around the room he notice that he wasn't in his own room or even his nii-san room he also notice that it felt a bit warm for it to be fall. Feeling confused he got up from the bed and walked toward the window and opened it. The first thing that hit him was a small gust of wind entering the room followed by the smell of the ocean. Tsuna blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing thing. What was bestow in front of him was a tropical like beach with Palm trees scattered across the beach and colorful birds flying around.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Tsuna exclaimed "W-where am I?"

"Angel-sama" Abie said getting Tsuna attention

"Abie where are we this isn't Japan is it"

"All your questions will be answered in a later date Angel-sama, but first Master has requested to have breakfast with you"

"eh, Nii-san has?"

"Yes if you would follow me I will escort you to the Dinning room"

Dumbfound Tsuna nodded and followed Abie to the Dinning room. Tsuna swore that this place was even bigger than the last, they made so many twist and turns it made him confused and dizzy. He started to stare into space before Abie suddenly announced that they have arrived. Taking a step inside Tsuna notice how well lite the whole room was not because it was morning, well maybe that was part of the reason but it was because one side of the room was only glass which gave them a clear view of the ocean. He also notice how warm and pleasant the atmosphere was compared to the other mansion.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived my angle care to take a seat beside me" the man said motioning to the chair beside him

Nodding Tsuna smiled and sat right beside the man. Tsuna looked up to the man and realized that he had never had a clear view of the mans face before because the other mansion was so dark and gloomy and it somehow always shadowed the mans face. The man faced Tsuna and smiled warmly, his dark wavy hair appeared moist as if he had just taken a bath and his chocolate brown eye beamed in adoration. Another thing that Tsuna notice was that he was dressed somewhat casual compared to the time they were at the other mansion, also he seemed visible relax and not anxious or on guard either.

"What would you like for breakfast" the man said grabbing Tsuna attention

"Um" Tsuna thought before saying "Something light but also sweet"

"Then how about a sausage and cheese breakfast casserole with some coffee or do you prefer tea" the man said

"I would like some coffee then"

The man smiled and then called over one of the maid from the corner of the room and order breakfast. They both sat in a conformable silence for a while before the chief, Tsuna guessed came in the room with a cart full of food. Bowing to both of them he then proceeded to served the meal and coffee to both of them.

While eating their breakfast they had a light conversation before Tsuna suddenly remember what he wanted to asked since earlier today.

"Nii-san" Tsuna said

"Yes my angel"

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked timidly "When I woke up I notice that we're not in Japan anymore"

"We are someplace save my angel" The man answered "a place where the bad people can't find us"

Noticing that the man didn't want to continue the topic Tsuna change the conversation. Once they have finished there breakfast the man said that he needed to finish some work in his office and that if Tsuna wanted he could explore the mansion or the beach, with an escort of course.

Happily Tsuna decided to go to the shore since the weather was nice and because it wasn't really far. With Abie following closely behind him they went to the shore. Tsuna decided to take off his shoes and let the salt water run through his feet as he walked, while Abie kept her distance but was still close enough to keep an eye on Tsuna.

"Ne, Abie" Tsuna suddenly said while looking at the ocean

"Yes Angel-sama" Abie replied

"Are we really safe from the bad people"

"Yes we are, if the Master says we are then it must be so"

"b-but what if they somehow find us" Tsuna said his face laced in worry

"If that happen then we'll protect you with our lives"

Tsuna turned to Abie he frowned slightly, "But I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me"

Abie eyes soften she walked over to Tsuna and embraced him tightly. Tsuna was shocked at her sudden action, he was about to ask her what was wrong before she interrupted him.

"You don't need to worry about us" Abie said softly "No matter what happens we will protect you at all cost, so please listen to this maid selfish wish"

x-x-x-x-x

Gokudera woke up in bad mood since he didn't get a good nights rest and because of everything that has happen lately. Getting out of bed he made his way to the closet to get dressed. Once he was done he decided to buy breakfast at a nearby store since he didn't have anything to cook.

Putting on his shoes Gokudera takes a step outside and head toward the store. While on his way to the store he unexpectedly came across Hibari patrolling the area. He guessed that Hibari must have escaped the hospital as soon as he regain consciousness or forced his way out. Putting his hand in his pocket Gokudera walked up to Hibari to talk.

"Oi aren't you supposed to be in the hospital" said Gokudera

"hn"

"You're not even fully healed yet, aren't ya"

"hn"

"Damn at least answer me properly I can't understand you like that" Gokudera fumed

Gokudera always wondered how the hell could Tsuna always understand what Hibari was saying. Saying goodbye to Hibari, Gokudera walked inside the store. While inside the store he meet someone else unexpected, Yamamoto. _'Why the hell is everyone suddenly popping up everywhere'_ Gokudera thought to himself _'It's to early for this.'_

Yamamoto looked up and smiled brightly at Gokudera he then proceeded to walk toward him. Waving his hand cheerfully he asked what Gokudera was doing in the store so early.

"I could ask you the same Baseball freak" Gokudera retorted

"Hahaha, my old man need some ingredients for the shop" laughed Yamamoto as he put his hand behind his head

Gokudera seemed to stare at Yamamoto face for a few seconds before replying "Oi Baseball freak what did Juudaime say about putting on a fake smile"

Yamamoto was taken back at what Gokudera said to him. His smile dropped and he looked at Gokudera with eyes full of pain. The atmosphere change drastically making the surrounding people in the store to shiver slightly and move away.

"So you notice huh" responded Yamamoto

"It was pretty obvious bastard"

Smiling rather tightly Yamamoto looked at Gokudera in sadness. Gokudera seemed to understand what was going through his mind because it was the same thought that is going through every guardians mind and that was _'if only I was stronger.'_ Every guardian right now was mentally beating themselves up because they weren't strong enough to defeat the man who kidnapped Tsuna. To make it even worse one of there own is in the hospital right stuck in a coma while the man is probably doing God know what to Tsuna.

x-x-x-x-x

(Unknown Location)

Mukuro was in a dark room in front of a computer, he was quietly mumbling to himself as he was on the computer.

"Where is it" mumbled Mukuro

Mukuro was looking through a list of people that were born in Western Europe that recently came to Japan. So far none had the description of the face he saw when fighting the man. He even went through the files of enemy of the Vongola. Sighing Mukuro leaned back from his chair and closed his eyes. Sighing Mukuro got up from his chair and headed to the fridge to get a snack.

"Who the hell is he" Mukuro mumbled to himself

* * *

(A/N): Another chapter finished! Not much happened in this chapter but tell me your thoughts on it. Also at the moment I'm working on a thesis for my English class so I may upload the chapter a day or two late, hopefully that doesn't happen because I like to keep track on my story. So I'm telling you just in case that happens. Until next time ^^


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD A CHAPTER FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! I do have a good reason for it, no it not because of my thesis for my English class (I'm still working on that though) its because my laptop wouldn't open google chrome and it kept crashing every time it did so now I'm going to have to use internet explore (its so slow). I would take my laptop to get fix but the only problem is that I'm broke. Alright now that I'm done rambling about my problems lets get on with the chapter. So without futher a due enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Stepping In

Reborn made his way inside the Vongola mansion there Timoteo was waiting for him along with his guardians. Even the Chiavatone Famiglia and Varia were there but that was because of Reborn requesting their presence. Standing in front of them Reborn was prepared to give the old man and everyone the bad news. Tilting his fedora Reborn looked at Timoteo with serious eyes, the atmosphere went still as they waited for Reborn to speak. Not wasting anytime He spoke three words that made eveyone freeze.

"Tsuna was kidnapped"

The room suddenly was in an uproar at the news. Squalgo was yelling at how it was possible, Dino was very frantic at the news that his little bro was kidnapped. Eveyone loud voice started to now overlap one another.

"Enough" Timoteo said his powerful voice making everyone freeze "This is not a situation in which we need to be fighting over, as of this moment finding Tsuna will place top priority for the Vongola and our allies"

With Teimon command everyone agreed immediately, they all quickly talk among each other to discuss who will be in charge with what. As the others talk Reborn and Timoteo were having their own conversation. Mostly Timoteo asking different questions to get a better understanding on the situation and on how Tsuna getting kidnapped could have ever happen. Timotieo hated the idea of Tsuna in some unknown location in danger just the thought of it made him enrage. He always saw Tsuna as one of his grandchildren and will not show mercy to the one who dared to come and take who he holds dear to him.

 _'When we find who took Tsuna he will know the rath of the Vongola and our allies'_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mukuro had not slept a wink all night while he was in front of the computer. Rubbing his tired eyes he reached to grab the coffee that was beside the computer. Noticing that he ran out of coffee he cursed and went to get some more.

Pouring the coffee in his cup Mukuro took a sip and went back to the computer. So far he has not come anyway close to finding the man's identity. Not in the public records or the Mafia records it was like the man suddenly popped up into thin air. Mukuro scoffed at his own thoughts, no one is untraceable not even Reborn, difficult yes but not impossible.

 _'He knows Tsuna, so he has got to have met him at one point somewhere. There's also that ability he has that has me concern. It's not a dying will flame. No it's something much darker, something that no normal person is able to wield. '_ Minutes has passed with Mukuro thinking about the man's ability. Then suddenly an idea clicked in his head. He headed over to the other side of the room that was filled with books. Scanning over the titles he found what he was looking for.

 _'I hope I'm wrong with this because if I'm right then the situation just got a whole lot complicated. '_

 _x-x-x-x-x_

While Gokudera was with Yamamoto he got a call from Reborn saying that he will arrive in Japan in the next 6 hours. During this time Gokudera must gather all the guardians and meet in the hospital where Ryohei is staying at. He was also told that Vongola purchased the entire floor that Ryohei is staying at so that all of them could discuss in private.

Gokudera sighed when he hung up the phone. Getting Yamamoto and Chrome to come won't be a problem. The real problem is somehow getting Hibari and Mukuro in the same room without killing each other. But before worrying about that he's going to somehow locate Mukuro since he pretty much went M.I.A on everyone not even Chrome knows where's he at. Gokudera could already feel a headache comings along just thinking about it, he mentally apologize to Tsuna for all the times he's had to out up with everyone.

"Who was on the phone, Gokudera" asked Yamamoto

"Reborn"

"Eh! You contacted him" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera in surprise he knew that they were going to need to contact everyone, but he didn't know that Gokudera had already done so. "What did he say."

"He said to gather all the guardians and meet up in Ryohei room in the next 6 hours"

"That should be easy"

"Yeah except for the fact that Mukuro went M.I.A and even if we do find him I'm going to somehow figure out how to put that bastard and Hibari in the same room" groaned Gokudera

Yamamoto chuckled at Gokudera predicament, it reminded him of when Tsuna used to complain about Hibari and Mukuro. The only difference is that Tsuna is more of a pacifist while Gokudera on the other had will blow up an entire building just to get his point across.

"Hey baseball idiot" said Gokudera

"Yeah"

"You to get Chrome while I get Hibari and somehow figure out where that damn pineapple is hiding"

"Sure" said Yamamoto "six hours from now, right"

"Yeah six hours"

Bidding their farewells Yamamoto headed back to his house while Gokudera went on to find Hibari. It didn't take long to find Hibari than expected. While walking the streets Gokudera spotted Hibari in a alleyway beating up some thugs. Sighing slightly Gokudera started to walk toward Hibari.

"Oi Hibari" said Gokudera. Hibari look in his direction in irritation the thug notice that Hibari was distracted and mad a run for it.

"Speak now" Hibari said while holding up his tonfa his voice laced in irritation

"Calm down and those down" Gokudera fingers twitched slightly while he had his hand hovering over some dynamite that were hidden in his cloth, "I have a message from Reborn"

"The baby"

"Yeah he said that in six hours that all of us must meet at the hospital that Ryohei is staying at"

"I distaste crowding" growled Hibari

"Look we are going to have the whole floor where Ryohei his staying at booked to our self so I don't give a damn where on the floor you're at just be there"

Hibari frowned slightly before clicking his tongue and leaving. Gokudera knew that no matter how much Hibari hates crowding He will still come especially since it was Reborn who called him. _'One down one more to go.'_ Gokudera thought to himself before leaving the alleyway.

x-x-x-x-x

Tsuna and Abie were now heading back to the mansion after their heavy conversation. Abie notice that the atmosphere was light and warm instead of awkward and stiff. Smiling slightly she followed Tsuna as he entered the house once more.

Abie lead Tsuna to his room so that he could change because while they were walking across the shoreline Tsuna somehow tripped into nothing and manage to get his cloth wet. She laughed quietly that the memory because not matter how much Tsuna insisted that he had trip over a rock she was positive that he tripped on thin air. Of course when he first fell she immediately went to his side to assist him.

"Angel-sama" Abie said grabbing Tsuna attention while he was changing

"Yes, what is it Abie"

"I'm afraid that I must leave your service for the time being because I am in charge of taking out the laundry today" Abie regretfully said while bowing "You are free to roam the mansion as you please, lunch will be served in the garden which is located in the back of the mansion, if you happen to get lost you can ask any staff member to show you the way and if you want a snack before lunch you may head over to the kitchen"

Tsuna became uncomfortable when Abie bowed truth be told he never got used to it when any staff member bows before him. Also Tsuna didn't like to idea of being by himself while wondering the mansion because he knew for a fact that he would get lost even if he ask any of the staff for directions. He didn't want to brother the man in fear that he may be getting in the way of whatever work that he is working on.

"Um can I stay with you Abie" Tsuan said shyly "I can even help you with the laundry is you want but if I become a burden you can tell me to leave"

Abie looked at Tsuna in shocked before smiling sweetly. Noticing that he got her approval he smiled brightly and hugged her. Lightly chuckled Abie hugged Tsuna in return. Following Abie to the laundry mat Tsuna observed the layout of the mansion. It was way different from the first not only was this one bigger it was also brighter. Tsun a smiled to himself he liked the change since the other mansion was too gloomy, dark for his liking.

"We're here Angel-sama" Abie announce

Abie went on to pick up a bit basket full of white sheets. Thinking that the basket was very heavy Tsuna offered to help her carry it. Abie politely decline Tsuna offer saying that the basket was not that heavy and that she could handle it. Making their way outside Tsuna and Abie began to have a light conversation.

"How are you coping from the sudden move Angel-sama" asked Abie

"Fine, this mansion is much larger than the last but it lighter and has a warm feeling to it"

"Warm feeling?"

"Yeah" Tsuna began explained "The last mansion felt gloomy almost heavy like one couldn't let their guard down for a second in fear of something awful happening while this mansion is bright and warm, calming even, it's to the point that we could all enjoy each others company without any fear"

Listening to Tsuna explanation Abie couldn't help but agree with him. Even she has notice the drastic change of everyone's moods. Smiling slightly they coninue to walk until they reached their destination.

Putting the basket of cloth down Abie began to hang the cloth on the cloth line. Humming softly Abie closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm weather and light breeze. Tsuna decided to sit down on the grass and listen to Abie hum. While both Tsuna and Abie enjoying each others company they simply close off the world around them.

It looks like they had been in their won little world got so long because when they finally got out they both heard bells. While Tsuna looked around confused Abie knew it was the signal for lunch.

"It's looks like it is time for lunch Angel-sama" announced Abie while picking up the empty basket

"huh really? Is it lunch time already" said Tsuna

"It appears so" answered Abie "looks like were both seemed to have been daydreaming so long that the hours just flew by"

Taking the basket back to the laundry mat Abie then escorted Tsuna to the garden where lunch will be served.

* * *

(A/N): Alright now that I'm done with the chapter I finally feel complete. I will upload a new chapter on Sunday so please look forward to that. One more thing for the next chapter I plan to give Abie some background since you know she did kinda just showed up, let me know your thoughts on it. Last thing I swear, how was your Christmas did you guys have fun, did you all get what you wanted? As for me I spend my time with my dad side of the family we all had a blast, didn't really get what I wanted but I am thankful for what I got (My little cousin drew me a picture of pokemon and wrote me a letter, it was so cute). Until next time ^^


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) I'm sorry I know I said that I will upload this chapter Sunday, please forgive me! This chapter unexpectedly took a bit longer to complete for many reasons. So without further a due enjoy

* * *

Chapter 15: First Memories

Abie led Tsuna toward the garden for for lunch as instructed. After bidding farewell to Tsuna she went on to the rest of her chores for the evening. While walking through the long hallway she mentally went over her list of things to do.

 _For today I must clean and change the sheets in Angel-sama room, then later head to Master office and clean and arrange his files back into order, lastly I'll need to head back outside to the garden and pick some vegetables for tonight's dinner.'_

Going over the list several times in her head she calculated how long it'll take to finish her chores. Deciding to clean Tsuna room first she made her way there. It didn't take long to clean Tsuna's room since he does not have much personal possession of his own. The room was very spacious and simple with a giant closest in one side of the room and a table lamb being right beside the bed. The bed itself was just as big as the previous one. Making her rounds Abie made sure to to a double check when scanning Tsuna room to see of she cleaned everything as she was told to do. Feeling satisfied she exited the room and made her way to the man's office.

Upon entering the office she was dumbfounded of how much paperwork was scattered in his office in such a short amount of time since they've arrive. She sighed at her master's sloppy habit as she went on to pick up the papers one by one. Stacking the paperwork she made sure that everything was in correct order, from the completed to the uncompleted she even went as far as to separate the important documents from the usual documents. Her eyes twitched when she notice some unfinished snacks that he had left on the desk, seeing this made her silently wish that her master was more organized and clean.

Abie looked back and remember how different her meeting was with him compared to the first time.

(Flashback)

Abie earliest memory was being surrounded by darkness and feeling so lonely and empty. It was like nothing existed around her only darkness, there was no sense of smell, touch, or taste. Just emptiness and that was how it was for the longest time. Any person would have gone mad being surrounded by nothing for a long period of time. But she wasn't, she was just there floating in ever so dark loneliness. That was until one day a blinding light tore through the dark space. She looked up at the blinding light her eyes were dead and emotionless. She heard a familiar, faint voice calling out to her from the blinding light not thinking twice she reached out to the light in hopes it will take her away from her dark imprisonment. She then shield her eyes from the bright light as it began to envelop her.

"Women stand" said a cold voice. She looked up to the source of the voice only to see young adult perhaps 18 with messy hair. Noticing his face getting more irritated she quickly tried to get up only to fall back down. Abie looked at down at her legs only to notice that she was naked.

Feeling embarrassed she tried to cover herself up with her hands. The young man looked at her with an eyebrow raised as of he was unaffected by her naked appearance. The young man then closed his eyes in hopes to ease her from her embarrassed. Lifting up his hand he reviled a white sheet that he was holding. Happily she reach for the sheet and than proceed to cover her body. When she was finally covered the young man open his eyes and stared at her blankly as of he was waiting for her to make the first move to which she did.

"Where am I" She question "Who are you"

"The real question is do you know who YOU are" the young man retorted. He gazed at her while she began to think deeply only to realize that she herself have no memory of anything. She didn't even remember her own name, her own identity.

Horrified she looked at the young man her eyes full of fear.

"I don't remember... I can't remember" she began to visibly shake "Why can't I remember... Who am I"

"It's because you were just born" The young man said "And I was the one who created you"

She looked at the young man astonished. 'Created, just born' those two question floated around her head in a frenzy. Her thoughts began to go haywire, more questions began to flood her mind as she question why she exist and for what purpose. Was she just a doll, a tool just to be toss aside when she no longer serves any purpose.

"No" the young man suddenly said breaking her from her metal breakdown "I created you, yes. But I will not toss you aside easily, especially since you are the first one to turn out successfully."

She brighten immediately at the thought of not being abandon. Before she spoke he interrupted again

"You will serve a purpose" He said as he helped her to her feet "But before that I must give you a name."

"A name" she said questionably

"Yes" the young man began to think for a while before finally coming up with one "Your name shall be Abie"

"Abie" Abie repeated as she let the name roll through her tongue looking back up at the young man she asked for his name.

"My name" the young man question to which Abie nodded "Heh, my name is not important perhaps one day I shall tell you but for the time being refer me as Master, understood."

"Yes, Master"

(Several Weeks Later)

Abie had now became a custom to her life as a maid. For the first couple days of her life she was taught basic education, cleaning and cooking. Being the type of person to learn quickly she quickly went on to do more difficult task. Such as adapting the new born ,as she would call them, to there role in life.

Sometimes when her master was to busy or extremely tired from creating the new born she would go ahead and explain their existence and later name them herself. Many time she was complimented for her gentle nature from her fellow companions.

It wasn't until her master was satisfied by the amount of subordinates he created that she finally began to serve her real purpose. Not only was she the head maid she was also in charge of teaching a select few how to fight and unlock their special ability in case of any danger were to happen.

If one were to estimate the whole estate then 15 percent of the population of the mansion were combat ready while the rest were just civilian level. All the combat tested were ranked by their strength, intelligence, and stealth. Number one being the master himself follow by Abie and so on.

The master was mostly distant from all the rest of the servants because he mostly shuts himself inside his office or is away for some errand. The only person with direct access to him is Abie.

One day Abie was doing her routine schedule until her master burst into the room. His face was filled was happiness and excitement Abie at first was taken back since this was the first time seeing him express such emotion.

"Abie" He suddenly announced "Come with me I have big news"

Turning back he then rushed toward his office with Abie following closely behind. Arriving at the office the man sat in his desk while Abie say across from it. She waited patiently but was slightly curious to what had gotten him so excited.

"I've found him" He announced

"You did" Abie said surprised. She knew that he was referring to a boy that was special to his heart. She also remember that due to some unfortunate circumstance her master and that special boy were separated during childhood and that the only thing that tied them together was a promise they made to each other.

Abie had not asked about her master past in fear that it would open up some old wounds. But the thought of finally finding the missing piece of her master heart made her happy. Though she knew nothing about the boy that her master was so fond of not even his appearance.

"Now that I found him I can keep my promise" he said fondly

"What was the promise" Abie asked

"I promised that I would always be there for him and protect him from anything that could cause him harm," He smile softly and continued "When we were children he was always bullied due to his fragile appearance and slow nature, but when I first met him I was drawn to his kind, innocent nature and we quickly became good friends after that one could even say we were brothers"

Abie smiled when hearing about her master past. "What will you do now, Master"

"I will fulfill my promise to him and protect him but from the shadows"

"Your not going to see him again"

Looking down sadly he shook his head "No I don't plan to, it's been so long already I'm sure that he's forgotten all about me. Just watching him from a distance is enough for me"

Abie felt bad for her master since she knew I tore him to pieces not being able to meet the person that is important to them. She knew that he distant himself from that person for a good reason but it still saddens her to see him distraught.

(Time skip)

Keeping his promise Abie's master watched over his special person. Much to Abie and his disappointment the boy was still getting bullied making her master extremely furious. It took all of Abie power to convince him not to kill civilians, even if they did deserve it.

Everything seemed normal until trouble literally came knocking on that boys door. At first it was a normal day for that boy until a certain baby came knocking on his door claiming to be his tutor. Abie's master notice that he was no normal baby by any standard, 'cursed' her master once said.

"Master, what do you mean by cursed" Abie asked

"That baby was once a man but is now trapped into a infants body" He replied

"Doesn't that mean that the baby is basically harmless"

"Not exactly" Her master stated "Just because he's trapped in a infant body doesn't make him weak by any means, it only means that he probably only has a fraction of the power that he once had"

"Master but how can you tell that he's cursed and still poses a treat"

"Nothing can fool my eyes" he said "That baby seems to have a yellow pacifier around his neck which is the main component of the curse but that does not mean that the curse will lift if you destroy the pacifier also you can tell he still poses a threat just by judging his soul, when I first saw that baby I was surprise by how much danger was oozing out of his soul"

"Master shall I get rid of the baby" Abie offered

"No" he objected "If something were to happen to you or him I cannot save either one of you because I have yet to recover my full strength until that day comes we will continue to watch over him"

He stop for a split second until a small smile tugged on his lip "Perhaps one day you will meet the boy who holds a special place in my heart"

* * *

(A/N) phew im finally done, thank God. I had to finish this in my school library lol, at first I was thinking of spiting this chapter into 2 parts but decided against it. As usual thank you for reading my story and I will see you all later. Until next time ^^


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N): Alright I don't have any good excuse for not updating for the pass week or so. But in case if you are curious of my pathetic reason it is because lately I've been spending my time playing Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and it's extremely addicting. Also I must address this before you continue reading the chapter, I for one am not a big romance type of person and I can't write any for the life of me, but I may in the future hint some it just won't be official. I'll leave it to you to ship whoever you want whether it's a normal paring, yaoi, or yuri it doesn't really matter since I am a very open person. So in order to not waste any more of your time enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Planning

Yamamoto and Chrome were already at the hospital in Ryohei room while Hibari was in the room next door. None of the three guardians have heard anything of Gokudera since he went on the find Mukuro. They suspect that Gokudera has not found him yet and was still searching. The soft ticking of the clock on the wall echoed in the quiet room causing Yamamoto and Chrome to become sightly impatient. That was until the door was slammed open causing the two guardians to jump in shock.

They expected it to be Gokudera with Mukuro but to their surprise it was none other than Reborn. He had arrived earlier then they had suspected causing them to wonder how he manage to get to Japan so fast from Italy. As Reborn took a step inside the room he scanned the area to see if everyone was there. Noticing two guardians missing he looked at Yamamoto and Chrome questionably.

Yamamoto was the first to recover from Reborn's gaze and step up, "Gokudera is running a bit late because we are unable to locate Mukuro whereabouts since he left the hospital yesterday"

Sighing heavily Reborn tilt his fedora, "We'll have to start without them then"

Just when Reborn was about to speak again they heard a faint sound of footsteps rushing toward the room. Yamamoto griped his 'special' baseball bat while watching the door cautiously while Chrome was on guard in case something happen. Reborn on the other hand watched the door lazily as if he already knew who was going to come bursting inside the room.

It was none other that Gokudera with Mukuro being dragged closely behind him. Gokuera looked up in shocked seeing that Reborn had already arrived before him while Mukuro gave his signature smirk. Just when Gokudera was about to apologize for being late Reborn interrupted him.

"No time to say anything Gokudera" Reborn said before signalling the now present guardians to sit.

Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera sat near Ryohei bed while Mukuro stood behind Chrome. Hibari on the other hand was sitting on the now open window with his arms crossed and one leg hanging.

Reborn now sat opposite of the guardians, cross legged. He stared at all of them as if waiting for one of them to speak up first. Seeing that no one was going to step up and speak up first Reborn decided to break the ice.

"First I would like to start off with how very disappointing I am with all of you" Reborn stated making Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera flinch slightly while Mukuro and Hibari looked away, "Not only has an unknown person been stalking all of you, that same unknown person was able to kidnap Tsuna who you were unable protect, to top it all off again that very person was able to defeat all of you single handily."

Gokudera was now looking down at his lap with his hand clenched. Yamamoto looked as if a piece of himself that he was barely holding on to finally broke with Reborn's word. Chrome already looked as if she was close to tears while both Mukuro and Hibari were expressionless but deep down inside of them Reborn's words cut deep.

Reborn who was watching all the guardians break down sighed heavily. He knew that his words would cut the guardians deep but they needed learn from their mistakes otherwise they will never learn and become stronger.

"But" Reborn announced grabbing everyone's attention "with kidnapping Tsuna he has officially declared war on the Vongola and her allies"

Yamamoto and Chrome head snapped up at the now smirking Reborn while Gokudera stared at him with his eyes wide. Mukuro and Hibari on the other hand were smirking along side with Reborn knowing that the hitman had several tricks up his sleeves.

With that being said the guardians all began to gain some hope thinking that with everyone then surely they would be able to rescue Tsuna and eliminate the man who threatens their future.

"There is one problem" Reborn said regaining the guardians attention, "Information"

Chrome and Yamamoto looked at Reborn questionably while Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance. Noticing that most of the guardians were confuse Reborn began to explain.

"No fool would go blindly into a mission with no idea of what the enemy is capable of, those who do are usually the first to go down" Reborn looked around to make sure everyone was following along before continuing, "in the Mafia world information is everything along side with strength, those who know how to use both are the one to survive this harsh world of ours, so before we can act we need info on that man"

"Kufufu If you need to find some information on the man then I have some but only a little bit" Mukuro said

The guardians looked at Mukuro in shock with the exceptions of Hibari who frowned slightly and Reborn who tilted his fedora and smirked.

"Bastard why didn't you say anything" fumed Gokudera

"Kufufufu I was going to but now seems like the right time"

"hn, speak pineapple herbivore"

Reaching into his pockets Mukuro took out a folded slip of paper. Opening the paper Mukuro began to list out random information

Name: Unknown  
Race: Spanish  
Height: 6'1''  
Gender: Male  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair: Dark brown/Wavy  
Other: Last seen around Komatsu Airport with a unknown women boarding a private plane yesterday around 10 p.m

Listing out the last piece of information Mukuro handed the slip of paper to Reborn so that he could scan over it. Everyone minus Hibari and Reborn looked at Mukuro in shock wondering how did he manage to obtain that much information in such a short amount of time. Although it was Yamamoto who was the first to say it out loud.

"How did you get the information in such a short amount of time Mukuro" asked Yamamoto

"kufufu getting the man's height and appearance since I saw first hand how he really looked like" answered Mukuro before frowning "Tracking him is a different story however, no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find out his name nor his background history I barely found out his latest appearance with the help of someone who owed me couple of favors"

"Mukuro do you have any leads as to where that private plane was headed" asked Reborn

"Unfortunately I was unable to find out specifically where" said Mukuro before an idea popped up in his mind "But I do know that the plane took off east which is toward Europe and since the man is Spanish then my best guess is Spain or somewhere near the area."

Hearing Reborn smirk widen it almost look sinister. Standing from his chair Reborn headed toward the door and looked over his shoulder

"Get ready because for the next day or two you are all going to be training down to the bone"

Reborn then proceed to open the door and to the guardians surprise it was none other than Dr. Shamal, Dino, Xanxas, and Timoteo himself. Gokudera gaped at the sight of them since he did not expect this current situation while Yamamoto blinked in surprise before breaking into a his signature grin. Even Chrome had a small smile present while Murkuro full on smirked.

Dr. Shamal was the first to step up to the group, "Normally I don't treat males but due to this situation I was persuaded by a certain someone" Dr. Shalmal looked over to Reborn who had a sinister smirk present on his face making him slightly shudder while Timoteo chuckled softly.

"Be prepared guardians because we are not going to go easy on you" smile Timoteo

"Hahaha wouldn't have it any other way" grinned Yamamoto

"Kufufu this should prove interesting"

"hn"

"I hope to be stronger so that I could help rescue bossu"

"It'll be an honor to be trained, Ninth"

Hearing all of the guardians response Timoteo smiled warmly at then knowing that they would go to the far ends of the earth if that meant saving Tsuna. _'Tsuna you have such wonderful guardians and friends.'_

x-x-x-x

Passing through the garden Tsuna felt the need to look up at the sky. Feeling troubled, Tsuna had a sinking feeling that something big and unpleasent is going to happen soon. Noticing Tsuna trouble face Abie asked what was troubling him.

"Is something wrong Angel-sama" asked Abie

"Something is coming, very soon" said Tsuna his voice laced with concern, he then looked at Abie with weary eyes, "Abie promise me you won't do anything reckless"

Abie looked at Tsuna in confusion "huh why?"

Not getting the answer he wanted Tsuna grab both of Abie shoulders and shook her slightly

"Promise me" Tsuna said, his voice slightly louder than before

"I-I promise"

"Thank you"

Tsuna sighed heavily as if the weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders. Turing Tsuna proceeded to explore the garden with Abie walking close behind. _'This is strange I've never seen Angel-sama lash out like that I must report this to Master'_

* * *

(A/N): I really like how this chapter turned out, full of suspense. Now the real battle will begin soon, I do hope you are prepared for it lol. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews. One more thing, Thank you to the people who do review since they help me continue this story. Until next time ^^


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N): Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating for that last two weeks (I think), but exams and the new school semester have been keeping me busy. Now that everything has kinda blown over and cooled down I think I'll be able to update regularly if not then every other week. So without wasting any more of your time enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: Walk Down Memory Lane pt 1

It was already the end of the day before the man knew it and the beautiful horizon was already setting. Sighing the man leaned back on his chair and faced the now starry sky. The night was almost dream like and quiet as he stared out the window, he was happy that his life is now perfect with the one he hold dear. But deep down inside he had a sinking feeling that it won't last long, and that scared him.

He knew that 'they' would come for him soon to take him away, it was an inevitable fact. He knew, but didn't care because if 'they' try to steal his precious person away again 'they' will pay the price. Even if he has to give into his uncontrollable power and become the monster he always feared he'll become. In the end it will be all for protecting his Angel.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone knocking on his door. Telling them to come inside the door slowly creaked open and the person stepped inside the office. It was his first successful creation Abie, from the look on her face she had come to report something important. Signaling her to sit down across his desk he asked if something was wrong since she came personally instead of texting or calling him.

"I think something is wrong with Angel-sama" she said worriedly

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today I witness Angel-sama acted differently then his usual self, I fear that his medicine is losing it's effect"

"Explain what happen in detail if you will"

"Of course Master, at around late noon I was escorting Angel-sama around the garden when he suddenly stop to look at the sky, at the time I thought nothing of this but it was the look in his eyes that got me worried so I asked if something was troubling him, when I did he told me that something was coming and it was dangerous he even warned me that when the time come to not act recklessly."

The man looked hummed and looked down at his desk before looking back up, "Did you notice anything else odd that happen?"

"His eyes" she said, "It was the color orange"

He stop for a split second before smiling at Abie, "Abie, do you know why we give my angel his daily medicine?"

"Well my guess was because it suppress his memory of his previous life"

"Well that was the case when he first arrived here with us, but not anymore"

"What do you mean Master?"

"I am able to suppress his memory with my abilities, but since the human mind is a little complex it usually takes awhile before I am able to breach it"

"So the medicine was like a substitute until you were able to enter Angel-sama mind"

"Correct"

"But what does this have to do with Angel-sama change in eye color"

"I was just getting to that" the man said before continuing, "As you know my angel came from a very tainted and merciless world, so what they have taught him when he was there cannot easily be forgotten because even if the mind forgets the body does not"

"So you're saying I should not worry, since it's noting that would harm Angel-sama"

"Of course"

Abie sighed in relief knowing that what she had witness from Tsuna would not cause him any harm. Bowing she thanked the man and silently left the room. Once the door was shut behind her the man leaned back on his chair to gather his thoughts.

 _'A danger is coming, that means I'm going to tighten security'_ the man chuckled softly _'I guess this is to be suspected when one turns his back on God'_

Looking out the window again the man began to think back to when he and Tsuna were children and how everything went wrong from there.

(Flashback)

 _"Ni-san" cried Tsuna as he ran to the boy with a small dog chasing closely behind him_

 _Laughing softly he picked up Tsuna and held him close while he showed the small dog away._

 _"All you alright" laughed the boy as he placed Tsuna back down on the ground, "How did you manage to get chased this time"_

 _"It's not my fault" said Tsuna as he puffed up his cheeks in annoyance "I was just on my way here and the fence that the dog was in was slightly open and when he saw me he started to chase me"_

 _The boy put his hands up in defeat in order for Tsuna not to get any more mad at his teasing. "Well shall we go" said the boy as he started to walk but looked back when he notice that Tsuna wasn't following him._

 _"I don't want to go to school today" Tsuna said softly_

 _The boy didn't say anything since he knew why Tsuna didn't want to go school. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything to prevent Tsuna from getting bullied from his classmates and sometimes his teachers. Now the teachers didn't really bully Tsuna upfront but they knew he was getting bullied and did nothing to stop it from happening._

 _He mentally cursed at his position since he and Tsuna didn't go to the same school even though they lived in the same neighborhood. Since he moved to Japan his parents wanted him to excel academically so they enrolled him in a private school instead in the same public school as Tsuna. Don't get him wrong he was thankful for what his parents do for him but sometimes he just wants to quit private school and go to the same school as Tsuna._

 _The best he can do is drop off Tsuna to school and pick him up everyday, he even helps Tsuna with his homework since Tsuna is not that good at school. Walking toward Tsuna the boy ruffles his hair and holds his had._

 _"Don't worry, because I'll always be here when you need me" smiled the boy_

 _Tsuna looked up tearfully, "Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Forever?"_

 _"Forever."_

 _Tsuna smiled brightly and hugged the boy, laughing he hugged Tsuna back. Holding hands the boy escorted Tsuna to school, when they arrived a group of boys that regularly bully Tsuna notice that he was holding hand with the boys and began to tease him._

 _"oh look, dame-Tsuna brought his mommy with him"_

 _"haha it looks like he's dame to the core since he needs to be walked to school"_

 _"Looks like more than just dame he's also useless"_

 _The boy glared harshly at all the boys making fun of Tsuna making them flinched. He looked at Tsuna who was now hiding behind him in fear._

 _"Tsuna" he said making Tsuna look up at him, "I need you to cover your ears and close your eyes for one minute, can you do that for me"_

 _Nodding Tsuna did just as what the boy said and began counting down. The boy smiled at Tsuna and then looked up at the group of boys and the crowed that was started to form around them._

 _Everyone around them took a step back in fear because of the sinister face the boy was pulling. Gone was the sweet boy that Tsuna knew and now that stood in his place was someone who made everyone shiver in fear._

 _"Now, now everyone why do you look like you've seen a ghost" smirk the boy making everyone flinch in fear some of the girls have already began to develop tears "You know what I hate the most"_

 _Everyone remained silence_

 _"I hate when scum think they are better than others because they are different, especially when they gang up on that person"_

 _No one spoke a word_

 _"I even hate when they deny their part of the bully even though they were clearly there"_

 _Silence_

 _"Nothing to say eh, no surprise really since you all have no backbone to speak up"_

 _It was then one of the girls in the crowd spoke up, "You think your better than us, and why are you defending this dame"_

 _The boy glared over at the girl who spoke, "Shut the hell up two-faced bitch"_

 _When he said that everyone around him gasped in shock. Before the girl yelled back at the boy another voice made itself known, a voice that made everyone step back in fear except the boy and Tsuna who still had his eyes closed and ears covered._

 _"Herbivores for crowding and disturbing the peace you all will be bitten to death"_

 _Hearing this everyone scattered and ran to their classroom leaving the boy and Tsuna who had now finished counting. When he spotted who was across of them he screamed in fear._

 _"Hieee it's Hibari" said Tsuna fearfully, "Nii-san I'm sorry I have to go to class"_

 _Tsuna then sprinted into the school building before the boy had a chance to say goodbye, leaving him and Hibari alone. Sighing, the boy then turned to go to his school but before he took a step forward Hibari attacked him with his two tonfa out._

 _"I don't have time for you" growled the boy when he doge one of Hibari hits_

 _"Hn, you're strong" said Hibari_

 _"Look I need to go to school" said the boy clearly annoyed at Hibari futile attempts to hit him, "I'll fight you another time"_

 _When Hibari heard this he stop attacking, "This weekend at Namimori Park around 6 p.m"_

 _"Alright I won't be late"_

 _Just as the boy was about to make his way to his school Hibari stopped him again making the boy even more annoyed._

 _"Carnivore"  
_

 _"What do you want"_

 _"Your name"_

 _"huh"_

 _"What is your name"_

 _"My name is Ramon"_

* * *

(A/N): OMG I'm so glad how this one turned out it's was so much fun to write again. The mans name is finally REVILED Horray! I decided to split this flashback into parts since it's going to be long and It'll (hopefully) explain every question you guys have about the relationship between him and Tsuna and how he got his powers. So hold on to your pants because this is going to be a bumpy ride. Until next time ^^

Ramon: male Spanish name that means a wise or mighty protector


	18. Bonus Chapter

(A/N): Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I wanted to do something special for today so I decided to type a short Bonus Chapter for this Holiday. If you are wondering when the next chapter will be uploaded it's going to be this Sunday(hopefully). So without wasting any of your time enjoy this Bonus Chapter!

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER

Valentine's day...

It was a day when two people who like each other very much exchange gifts to show affection. Tsuna partially didn't hate this holiday, but he didn't like it entirely either. When everyone else was receiving gifts from each other, Tsuna was all alone. He didn't receive any presents from anyone except his mom who goes out of her ways to make chocolate for him so that he didn't feel left out.

Don't get him wrong it's not like Tsuna was ungrateful of his mothers' efforts, it's just that getting a valentine from someone you like or a friend is different then getting one from a parent. Shaking the negative thoughts from his mind Tsuna went and sat down in his seat for class.

Little does Tsuna know that this Valentine was going to be a little different from the rest...

Because a certain someone has something big plan for him on this special day...

(Time Skip)

Tsuna was on his way home from school, he was a little more exhausted than usual. The reason was because Gokudera and Yamamoto were absent from school this day. Hibari was there but whenever Tsuna tried to talk to him Hibari turn and walked away leaving Tsuna dumbfounded. Another reason was because Tsuna was bombarded all day with questions from Gokudera and Yamamoto fangirls asking were they were. They even went as far as to blame him for their absent.

"I'm Home" Tsuna announced when he entered his house

Taking off his shoes at the entrance of the house Tsuna notice that his house was strangely quiet. This slightly trouble Tsuna because no one told him that the house was going to be empty today. Strangely his HDW was not warning him of any nearby enemies instead it was gently guiding him toward the kitchen. When entering the kitchen it was surprisingly dark usually the kitchen was well lite, thinking nothing of it Tsuna reached for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" said several voices

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Tsuna saw everyone gathered in a now fully decorated kitchen. There was balloons in every corner of the room, a nicely decorated cake, and several pieces of chocolates and cookies around the cake.

"Happy Valentine Day Tsuna"

"Juudaime"

"Bossu"

"TSUNA EXTREME"

"Tsu-kun"

"Tsuna kufufufu"

"Omnivore"

"Dame-Tsuna"

Having no idea what to say Tsuna just stood there in shock before Reborn hit him with his hammer making Tsuna yell in pain as he fell face first. As usual Gokudera was the first to rush toward Tsuna and help him up.

"Gah! Reborn why did you hit me for" asked Tsuna as he rubbed the back of his head

"A mafia boss should be prepared for any situation, dame-Tsuna" scoffed Reborn, "It looks like you still need a lot of tor-training"

Tsuna sweat drop when he could clearly could tell that Reborn was about to say torture. But he didn't say anything in fear of being killed by his own tutor.

"Bossu" said Chrome as she grabbed Tsuna attention, "Kyoko and I made some chocolate and cookies would you like to try some?"

"haha Gokudera tried to bake you something but everything ended up exploded" grinned Yamamoto,

In embarrassment Gokudera threaten to throw dynamites at Yamamoto which lead to Tsuna trying to calm him down. Nana just entered the kitchen from a last minute grocery shop and saw how everyone was interacting with each other. She smiled herself as she saw her son spend time with his friend. _'Looks like my boy is not so lonely anymore,'_

(Time skip)

It was already night time and Tsuna was asleep in his bed peacefully. Little does he know that there is an extra guest in his home. Blissfully unaware Tsuna continued to sleep while the unknown figure entered his room through the window. Standing over Tsuna's bed the unknown figure carefully placed a warped gift beside Tsuna pillow.

"Happy Valentine Day...Tsu-" said the unkown figure before quickly looking up at Tsuna door being open and just like that the figure was gone without a trace

Entering the room was none other than Reborn himself. He didn't know why he went to Tsuna room he just had the feeling someone else was in Tsuna room, someone who was not suppose to be there. Scanning the room Reborn notice nothing out of the ordinary and left the room.

"Must have been my imagination" said Reborn under his breath

* * *

(A/N): So did you all enjoy this special chapter? It was typed up at the last minute but it was fun to type. Tell me your thoughts on it in the Reviews and one more thing I'm sick at this moment so I don't know if I will be uploading a new chapter on Sunday, it's still coming so don't worry but I want to tell you ahead of time in case I upload the chapter Late. Thanks for understanding and I will see you guys later ^^


	19. Chapter 18

(A/N): OMFG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH, SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO TIME CONSUMING AND WHAT NOT. I'll try to update more frequently hell I'll go as for as to tell my friend to remind me about it. Okay now that I'm finish apologizing with my life enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 18: Walk Down Memory Lane Pt 2

Ramon was already running late to school because of his little incident on what happen when he was dropping Tsuna off to school he knew that his teachers wouldn't care because he was the top student and as long as he gave a reasonable excuse it'll be fine. When he did arrive to school his teacher as predicted shrugged it off and told him to take a seat.

Sitting down in his assigned seat he heard whispers from some of his male classmate. He paid no mine to them but they always seem to whisper loud enough that only he could hear them and not the teacher.

'Hey Ramon is late again'

'I know, this is like the third time in a row'

'You think it's because of a girlfriend?'

'No I don't think so, I've never seen him hang out with any girls before'

'I don't know it could be a girl from a different school'

'He thinks that just because he's the top student he can do whatever he want'

'I know he even has the teachers staff wrapped around his fingers'

When he heard this he accidentally broke the tip of his pencil in frustration. Cursing softly he reached in his bag to get a new pencil, resuming his notes he prayed that school will go by faster so that he can see Tsuna again.

(Time skip)

"Nii-san" yelled Tsuna as he ran toward Ramon

Looking up from the book he was reading Ramon smiled sweetly at Tsuna. Shutting the book he put it in his bag and went to go greet Tsuna.

"I'm sorry I was late nii-san" panted Tsuna, now in front of Ramon

"It's alright, to be honest I just got here myself" smiled Ramon, looking around the area he notice that the ice cream stand was open, "Hey want some ice cream?"

Tsuna beamed at Ramon before smiling and accepting Ramon offer. When ordering their ice cream Tsuna got vanilla flavor while Ramon got mint flavor. Taking a seat in a nearby bench they both sat down to enjoy their ice cream. Everything was peaceful until two female students that go to the same school as Ramon noticed him.

"oh my~ I didn't expect to see you here" said one of the girls in a sickly sweet voice

"What brings you lady's here" said Ramon as he tried to avoid their question clearly not enjoying their presence

"what~ we were just passing by before we notice you here" answered the other girl in a fickle voice

Tsuna who was just sitting there listening to their conversation was starting to get unconformable because the two girls gave him a bad feeling. Ramon who notice Tsuna position right away tried to end the conversation right away but the stubborn girls didn't get the message.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short" shooed Ramon

"Eh~ but why, you seem to have a lot of time on your hands" said the girl with the sickly sweet voice

"Yeah don't be so mean~" followed the sickly voiced girl, looking beside Ramon she barely notice Tsuna presence, "Ara? And who might this be"

Before she got any closer to Tsuna, Ramon blocked her path in a protective manner. Looking up at Ramon face she could clearly see that she had overstep her boundary. Clicking her tongue in annoyance she flip her hair and walk away with her friend. Now that the hindrance was gone Ramon sighed in relive, he turn to Tsuna to see how he was fairing. Tsuna smile up at Ramon but he knew it wasn't genuine, just was he was about to say something he closed his mouth knowing that it'll only cause more problems so he decided to let it go, for now.

Heading back home the two walked side by side in silence. Tsuna stole a glance from time to time to see how Ramon was fairing since it was Tsuna the first time seeing Ramon looked annoyed. Ramon who could feel Tsuna staring at him from his side sighed and pat Tsuna.

"Don't mind them, Tsuna" Ramon said softly

"It's not that" replied Tsuna

Catching on to what Tsuna meant he smiled softly at Tsuna and patted his head.

"I'm fine" Ramon said making Tsuna smiled in relief

They continued to walk for a couple of minutes before arriving in front of Tsuna's house. Just when Ramon was about to leave, Tsuna grabbed Ramon shirt. He look back and notice that Tsuna wanted to say something. Just when he was about to say something Tsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Ramon" Tsuna said hesitantly

"Yes, is something troubling you Tsuna" asked Ramon

"C-can you stay for a bit"

"Sorry Tsuna maybe next time" said Ramon as he smile sadly

"O-oh alright" said Tsuna, he hung his head down in disappointment

"How about tomorrow"

"Promise?" looked up Tsuna hopefully

"Promise."

Saying their farewells they both parted ways. By the time Ramon was halfway home it was already getting dark. Ramon cursed silently at his misfortune of living far away from Tsuna. It wasn't long before Ramon suddenly got the feeling that he was being followed, walking down an empty street he wondered who on earth could be following him. He didn't panic since this wasn't his first time being stalked because he had a history of his 'fans' trying to follow him. Thinking it was one of them he sped up his pace in order to lose them in the upcoming turn.

Taking a sharp right he bump into another person. Looking up to apologize to the said person he stop half way, the person gave him a sense of danger all over his body. The man was tall and extremely built, he was wearing a suit and tie with some shades. Trying to distance himself from the man he turned to run only to face two other men in the same clothing. Just when Ramon was about to question their presence he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, losing consciousness his body started to fall onto the hard concrete ground. Looking up one last time before he fell in into the dark abyss he heard one of the men speak

"Target acquired"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ramon slowly woke in a sleepy daze, the damp atmosphere clearly told him that he was not home. Slowly lifting his head he winced when his head suddenly started to throb in pain. Hissing in pain he looked around in the small damp room he was in to get a general idea of where he was at. It was to dark to tell but he guessed that he was either in some type of basement or shed.

Hearing footsteps closing in on him Ramon lowered his head down pretending to still be unconscious. He could faintly hear a group of people talking in a foreign language before finally switching to Japanese.

"Are you sure that's him"

"We're sure, he looks identical to the photo we received"

"Oi kid wake up"

Ramon was slap awake by one of the men in the room. Hissing from the pain he glared up at the two man he could make out. The taller one who clearly look like he was in charge looked at him in mild amusement, while the other one looked slightly annoyed at his gesture.

"Quite a feisty one huh" said the taller man clearly amused

Slowly walking up to Ramon he landed a hard blow on Ramon stomach. Gasping out in pain Ramon glared up with even more hatred at the man. Laughing the taller male punched Ramon in the face making him spit out blood. Feeling satisfied from the beating the man turned and pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"Hello. Yes. Of course. We're sure he's the one. Yes. We'll keep him alive until you get here. Yes. Goodbye" Hanging up the call the taller man leaned back and sigh in frustration

"What did he say boss" said the underling

"Our client wants to come by himself to make sure we captured the right one" said the man irritably before smirking, "That doesn't mean we can rough him up a bit after all he said he wanted him alive he didn't say what state the brat needed to be in"

Finally having enough of not knowing what the hell was going on Ramon asked what was going on and who were they. The taller man raised a brow at him as if it was obvious what and who they were but after seeing that Ramon was dead serious he answered his question.

"We're freelance hitman" the man said as if he was stating the obvious, "We kill or captured who our client wants, for a fair price of course"

"So like your from the Yakuza" said Ramon still confused

"Not Yakuza more like the mafia" smirked the man

"What?!" yelled Ramon in shock, "But that's all the way in Italy what the hell would the mafia want with me"

"Frankly I don't care kid" answered the man as he pulled out a cigarette, "I've been doing this for a long time with my partner and as long as I get paid I don't care who I kill whether it be man, women, or child"

"You sick bastard" yelled Ramon in anger "You're willing to kill for the sake of money"

Laughing hysterically the taller man pulled our a small pocket knife and buried it deep into Ramon arm. Ramon threw his head back and screamed in pain as the knife was twisted around in his arm. The torture went on for what felt like days, weeks perhaps and during all that he was repeatably stab, hit, and spat on. To the point that all Ramon knew was excruciating pain and deep hatred, over and over he cursed at the men who inflicted pain on him and cursed the unknown client who paid these men.

There were times when Ramon was in the brink of death from blood loss but when he closed his eyes he later woke alive and healed somehow. And the process only repeated itself over again. It was only the times when he was allowed to sleep that he felt a peace and he took full advantage of it.

Ramon woke to what felt like morning but he didn't know for sure since he lost track of time being tied and locked in a small, damp room. Hearing footsteps approach the room he could only guessed that it was the men coming to torture him again. Bracing himself for the pain that would come soon he was caught off guard when someone came along with them.

Something about the additional person look felt familiar to him, it wasn't until the person came into a clear view.

"Impossible" spurred out Ramon in disbelief, "Uncle?!"

Ramon's uncle only looked down on him with a cold gaze and a twisted smile. Ramon couldn't believe what was going on, his own uncle who he hasn't seen since he was a child was the one who hired hitmans to kidnap him. While Ramon was lost in thought his uncle who was staring a him squat down to his eye level and yanked Ramon hair back.

Finally staring back at his uncle he glared at the man who he once called family. He was still at disbelief as to why his own flesh and blood would do such a thing and how was it connected to the mafia. Before Ramon could open his mouth and ask why his uncle spoke first.

"You know I'm honestly surprise how you were kept in the dark all this time" sneered Ramon uncle

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bastard" remarked Ramon

* * *

(A/N): DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Yup another cliff hanger (sorry not sorry). But worry not the next chapter will be the final one for the flashback and then it'll go back to present time. I'll update not this week end but the next since for some reason school is taking up more of my time then usual. Let me know on your thoughts of this chapter in the review. Until next time ^^


	20. Chapter 19

(A/N): Omfg...this chapter is over 4k words. I've been working on this chapter every spare moment I had since I wanted to hurry and finish this flashback. Boy let me tell you I did not plan for it to be this long. But take this as a apologies for not updating for a long time. So without any further interruptions. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Walk Down Memory Lane Pt 3

Ramon Uncle could only laugh at Ramon's obviousness because that means his sister went the extra mile to keep the truth hidden away.

"What truth bastard" yelled Ramon in anger

"That you're heir to be the next boss in our familia" scoffed Ramon Uncle

"What?!" Ramon eyes widen in shock

Sighing Ramon went to go get a chair from the other side of the room and place it right in front of Ramon. Sitting in front of Ramon, his uncle lift his leg and kicked Ramon's shoulder. It hurt like hell but Ramon continued to make eye contact with his uncle, glaring at him with a burning hatred.

"Thanks to you being born my idiot father and stupid sister planned to pass down the familia to a brat like you who knows nothing of the mafia instead of me who is more worthy of the title" sneered Ramon's uncle

Ramon continued to glare at his uncle thinking how this could have all been avoided. But more importantly he was slightly hurt that no one trusted him enough with this information. Not even his own mother. He knew that the knowledge of him being heir to a mafia family was probably dangerous, but still he had a right to know.

If he knew then he wouldn't have...

 _'no'_ Ramon thought to himself, _'I'll never regret being friends with Tsuna'_

Ramon knew that he had no time to think of mindless thoughts, he had to find a way to escape from the room. But there are several problems to that, first he need to find a way to unbind himself from the chains that restrain him. After that there is the matter of getting passed the two hitman that kidnap him. Fighting them with a frontal attack would be suicidal since they are train hitman, plus two against one is not a fair number.

Then there is also the possibility of him going against his uncle. Ramon knows that his uncle is probably going to kill him but he doesn't know if he could do the same. Since after all they are family by blood. Can he truly kill his uncle?

"Now, now don't go staring off into space" crackled Ramon's uncle as he kick Ramon in the stomach making him gasp out in pain, "Don't you know that it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you"

Ramon's uncle continued to laugh loudly until his phone started ringing. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he walked out of the room to answer his phone call leaving Ramon alone in the damp room.

Taking his opportunity Ramon started to scan the room for any possible item that will help him escape the room. _'It's dark'_ Ramon thought to himself, he notice some medal object glistening in a distance. But before he could truly determine what it was his uncle returned with the same sicking smile that he had now come to hate so much.

"Everything going all according to plan," he said with a bloodthirsty grin

"What are you going on about now bastard" Ramon growled

"Now, now if I told you now it wouldn't be much of surprise" he said, "but I guess I can tell you a bit, since you're going to die anyway"

Taking a seat in front of Ramon he leaned forward in front of his face.

"I just got a call from father," he stated, "he said due to my nephew sudden disappearance to prepare for the worse case scenario"

Ramon eyes widen in shock having a general idea where this conversation was heading. His uncle smirk only stretched further across his face seeing Ramon face going from confusion to panic then anger.

"Oh but don't worry I won't kill you yet" he said running his hand across Ramon face, "Before I do that I will kill all you hold dearly and bring a piece of them to keep you company down here and once they're all dead I will slowly watch the life drain from your body while you beg for me to kill you instantly"

Ramon suddenly pulled against his restraints harshly, he leaned as close has he could to his uncle and spit in his face. His uncle moved away in disgust as he wiped away the spit in his face. Staring angrily at Ramon he repeatedly began to beat him until most of his bones were either broken or cracked and he was painted purple from head to toe.

Once he was done with beating Ramon he stepped back fully satisfied. Turning to leave the small room he left one last message to Ramon.

"You know I've had my eye on someone for quite some time now" he stated before smirking, "What was the boys name again? Tsunayoshi was it? Perhaps i'll pay him a visit soon"

And with that he shut the door behind him leaving Ramon staring at the now closed door in shock. Ramon now began to struggle in a panic, his body protested from all the movement but Ramon ignored it. _'_ _He's in danger'_ he thought in a panic, _'I have to protect him. I promised him.'_

His thoughts were suddenly cut short when the two hitmen came inside the room.

"Sorry kid nothing personal it's just business" said the taller one, taking a step back the other stepped up and knocked him unconscious.

Ramon didn't know for how long he was unconscious but when he finally woke he was still heavily injured much to his confusion. His body screamed in pain with any small movement he made but still moved anyway. Looking around the room he wonder what time was outside it since it was hard to tell in the small room he was encased in.

He notice that he was completely alone in the room which was unusual since he was never really alone in the past time. He usually woke to at least one one the hitman by the door staring down at him. He didn't know is he should be concern or not but choose the latter. He needed to find a away out fast and find Tsuna before his uncle got to him but stopped midway. What good would he be when he couldn't even move let alone stand in his condition.

He slumped down in defeat realizing how hopeless the whole situation was. He held back the tears that threaten to fall down his face. Staring up at the ceiling he began to lose consciousness one more. Closing his eyes he fully accepted the endless abyss that was waiting for him.

 **Pity such strong resolve being restrain by such a weak body**

Ramon eyes suddenly flew open as he scanned his surrounding. The one thing he notice was that he was no longer retrain or injured and the other was that his body was floating in a dark void. He then began to search for the voice that called out to him moments ago but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there" Ramon shouted

 **Human I offer a proposal to you**

"What" he said in confusion

 **Do you wish to protect the boy Tsunayoshi**

Hearing this Ramon perked up, "I'd do anything to protect him"

 **Why is that?**

"Because he is important to me and I promised him"

 **And how far are you willing to go to protect him.**

At this Ramon paused for a moment _'How far will I go'_ he asked him self before shaking his head. Staring at the dark abyss he felt that it stared back at him and with that he responded with eyes full of resolve, "I will give up everything to protect him"

 **Hahahaha very good, boy. I offer you a deal, I will give you the power you oh so desire but you must give something in return**

"And what will that be" he asked

 **Your soul**

Ramon eyes glint with unknown mischief as he played along with it. Accepting it's offer Ramon held out his hand as the figure finally took a physical form. The figure took form of that of a child, taking a closer look of it Ramon notice that it took form of his younger self. Perhaps it didn't wan't to intimidate Ramon with it's true form since he was just a human.

But what what it didn't know was that Ramon wasn't just going to hand over his soul that easily. Instead he going to take everything for what it's worth. And take he did.

When they made physical contact Ramon began to absorb of it's power then what was originally agreed upon. In shock it tried to break free but Ramon grip only tighten around it's small hand. It even tried to attack Ramon physical but was proven useless since Ramon has already absorb more than half of it's power.

"Did you know that one must never trust humans, because they will strike at the persons most vulnerable moments" Ramon began to say,"We are known to be very selfish creatures"

 **Damn you human! How is this possible!**

"Just because I was in-caged in that small room didn't mean I was entirely helpless" Ramon began as he smiled wickedly, "For one thing I learned the existence of Flames, not all of them but some of them"

 **Flames? What are you going on about human?**

"Oh I guess I should explain before you're completely erased" Ramon said in a polite tone, "When I was trapped in that room I notice that every time I got severely injured I would wake up the next day with no wounds at all. So curiosity hit me and I pretended to be unconscious one day and discovered that I was being healed by one of the hitman. The younger one if I remember correctly. What caught me off guard was that his hand emitted a yellow flame, at first I thought he was going to burn me but instead it healed me. You would not be how surprised I was of this but I stilled needed to remain unconscious, thankfully I wasn't caught."

 **Get on with it!**

"Okay, okay so discovering this led me to a hypothesis. Did the other hitman had this strange power? If so does that mean my uncle have one as well. I couldn't figure out what flame had because he never showed it at any time. But I manage to figure out my uncle's flame. It was completely red. I saw it briefly when I provoked him, I don't know what it does but judging by his personality it has to be some type of destructive type. And finally it led to my final hypothesis, do I have some type of flame."

 **...**

"Yup you guessed it" Ramon said happily, "After some trial and errors and a lot of meditation I discovered that I can wield a Flame"

Lifting his arm up his hand burst into a beautiful orange. It stared at the flame with wide eyes as the flames didn't feel threatening but welcoming instead. It didn't like this foreign feeling at all, but not matter how much it struggle it couldn't escape. Before it was ultimately suppress by the flame it notice something odd. The flame itself was being tainted by it's demonic power.

Now it knew what was going on. Clever, very clever. In order for Ramon to wield it's demonic power and become stronger he was willing to sacrifice his own flame. He was willing to be engulf in eternal darkness if that meant being able to rescue them. Humans are a terrifying race. Smiling to itself, it gave one final warning to Ramon before he was fully suppress.

 **HAHAHAHA You think you've won, boy? NO! I'll still be here in the depths of your mind waiting, until you're completely vulnerable and when that day come I will consume your very body. So have fun with your new acquired power. Until we meet again, child of darkness.**

With that, it was finally gone and Ramon stood there alone. His flame gone and replaced with the now overpowering demonic power. But it wasn't over just yet because it only took a second before the demonic power started to try to take over his body. Ramon screamed in pure agony not prepared for the aftershock of it, he could feel it slowly trying to eat away from his body.

He could feel his mind slowly losing reasoning and diving deeper and deeper into insanity. Trying to hold on to what little sanity he had Ramon made an effort to finally wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes again he realize that he was still locked up in the small damp room. He didn't know for how long he was out but he didn't care, all he cared about was escaping the room. Focusing what little control he had over his power he began to melt the chains that kept him bound. Struggling up he slowly made his way toward the door only to find it lock.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he began to melt the lock. Breathing heavily Ramon continued to make his way out, only to be stop by both of the hitman.

"Out of my way" Ramon growled aggressively

Noticing Ramon exhausted state they began to slowly walk up to him, "No can do kid. Our client said that no one can leave this place alive."

With that the one in charge pulled out a gun while the other did the same. Ramon knew he couldn't charge at them with his current condition especially since he didn't know what type of flame the other used. But he couldn't waste anymore time in this place so with what little control he had the demonic power slowly began to envelop his body.

The temperature seemed to drop as Ramon slowly lost all reason and attack the two men with no hesitation. Taken by surprise the two hitman didn't react quick enough to dodge Ramon attack. Time seemed to slow as Ramon tore off the younger hitman arm like it was only a piece of paper. In shock the man slowly looked down at his arm and screamed in pure agony. Blood gushed out what was left of his arm as he tried to apply pressure to it. He soon realize that his flame wasn't working properly as if it was some how cut off.

Ramon then turn his direction toward the other hitman now that the weakest of them was taken care of. Turning back Ramon notice that the older one was gone, but he could have swore that he was there a minute ago. Looking back at the injured hitman he realize he was gone as well. _'What the hell,'_ Ramon thought to himself before realizing what it was, _'an illusion.'_

The space was turned into a white space as far as the eye can see. It ran for miles perhaps endless, Ramon was impressed by how realistic everything seemed. He walked for what seemed like hours. The further he walked in the illusion did he notice small changes in the space. _'Water?,'_ Ramon thought, _' It even feels like it's there.'_ He bend down to scope some in his hand. As soon as he touched the water it turned a dark crimson, Ramon stumble back in surprise.

Taking a few steps back he bumped into someone. He turned his head to see who it was.

"Tsuna" Ramon said in shock, 'No it can't be him, this is an illusion. Snap out of it.'

Even though Ramon knew it was an illusion the carbon copy of Tsuna looked so real. Everything was spot on even to the littlest detail. Ramon was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that the copy of Tsuna started to walk toward him. When he finally came to his senses the copy was already face to face with him.

"Nii-chan" the copy spoke, it even sounded like him, "why didn't you save me"

The copy looked up at Ramon sadly. It then proceeded to to grab Ramon's arm and cry out in distress. Ramon couldn't bring himself to push the copy away even if he knew it was a fake. But seeing it cry out toward him only broke his heart even more.

"You promised" it screamed as tears streamed down it's cheek, "You promised that you'll always be here for me, why weren't you there"

Ramon didn't know how to respond to it, how could he it looked exactly like Tsuna. It was then that the copy appearance drastically changed. What stood a perfectly healthy Tsuna was changed into severely injured one. The copy now looked at Ramon, blood leaking from his head, several small cuts scattered around its body, torn and dirty clothing. It was truly a horrifying site, he looked so...broken, distressed, and empty. It was a site that Ramon hope he would never see on the real Tsuna.

Ramon was at his wits end. He was so close to losing what little control he had on himself. It was then that another body materialize, stepping into Ramon view it was him to his surprise. There stood his copy right behind the copy of Tsuna with a devilish grin spread across its face. His skin tone was a tad darker than Ramon and his hair a longer as well. But the biggest difference between them was the look in its eye. Insanity.

It wasn't until his copy got closer did he notice a gun in his hand. Ramon eyes widen in shock when it slowly aimed the gun toward Tsuna.

 _NO...DON'T_

Ramon extended his arm in hopes to shield or push Tsuna's copy away from danger. But as soon as he tried to reach forward to his surprise he was not able to move. Ramon looked up in panic as his eyes met with his copy. Ramon tried to scream out in protest but nothing came out.

 _ **Bang!**_

The lifeless body fell on Ramon but he was not able to catch him. Tears were now streaming down Ramon face as his knees gave away. He looked down at the pool of blood beginning to form and then at the body. He was so fixated of the dead body in front of him that he did not notice the older hitman leaning behind him.

"It is your fault" he spoke in a cold tone while he was leaning toward Ramon's ear

It was then at that time when something inside of him snap and he lost control. There was only one thing running through his mind. KILL.

Before Ramon lost total consciousness he could only hear the sound of blood curtlying scream and bones breaking. And with that Ramon fell into darkness once more.

It wasn't long before Ramon regain consciousness again, but when he did he was outside. It was nightfall so couldn't see much but he could tell that he was bloody by the smell of his cloth. Looking around he notice that he was at a familiar street. _'I know this street'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm near my house.'_

True to his words he soon came across his house. But something seemed strange, all the lights were off. Ramon thought it was strange since his parents were mostly nigh owls. Even if they slept early they at least leave one of the kitchen lights on. Slowly stumbling to the front door he entered his house.

Everything was deathly quiet. Silence. Walking down the hall Ramon first checked the living room. Nothing. He then checked the kitchen. Empty. Calling out to his parents he slowly made his way upstairs. It wasn't until he stood in front of his parents bedroom that he stop. Even before he opened the door he could smell blood. With his mind racing he slammed the door open.

He was met with a grueling sight. There laid this parents dead, blood was splattered everywhere as if the killer was having fun with his kill. Ramon knees caved in not handling the entire situation. Ramon cried out in distressed. They were dead. He couldn't protect them. It was his fault.

That was until he heard someone coughing. Looking up in hope he quickly made his way to the source. His mother. She's still alive.

"Mom" he exclaimed as he carefully lift her up

"Ramon? My baby boy is that you?"

"Yes, it's me"

Ramon's mom slowly looked up in a hazy gaze. She carefully touching his face to confirm that he was truly there, she smiled. Tears were running down her face as she used up what little strength that she had to hug Ramon.

"I- I thought" she cried, "He- he said that he killed you."

He knew who she was referring to but didn't say anything, "I'm here, it's okay"

"I'm so sorry" she apologized, "I should have told you the truth about our family. I just wanted to to live a normal life. To not be tainted by the underworld. I was against you being next leader in our terrible family. But when your grandfather and I notice how dangerously uncontrollable your uncle was being we had no choice but to choice someone else. I had originally plan to tell you on your birthday..."

Before she could tell him anymore she began to cough up blood. Ramon quickly suggested to take her to the hospital before she stop him. Shaking her head she told Ramon that she was bound to die so she should have the right to spend her last moment with him.

"Mother" Ramon whisper softly as tears ran down his face

"Yes honey" she answered as she caressed his hair back

"Will you sing to me...one last time"

She smiled softly at him as she nodded.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pains.

So when you come back and make me happy

I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away...

Ramon hugged his mother tightly as she breathe her last breath. She left the world with a smile. He continued to cry for what felt like hours before carrying his mother in a bridal style. He then carefully laid her lifeless body on the bed he then did the same with his father. He let a smile smile creep on to his face since he knew that his father probably protected his mother with his life.

Setting fire to the house with the two inside he left without looking back.

(Two weeks later)

It was done. Finally over. He killed them all. Oh how satisfying it felt to torture his uncle until the life slowly left his body. He even took the liberty to kill each and every single person who followed his uncle. With that he single handily wiped out a mafia family. But not with a price. During the whole ordeal he slowly began to lose his humanity. To the point that he couldn't tell the difference between the demon inside him and himself.

He was tired. So tired. He just wanted to sleep forever. That was until he remembered one last thing that kept him going. His promise. But to who? Why can't he remember? It was someone important to him. Images of a boy flashed through his brain as he slowly remember bits and pieces.

 **Will he remember you though?**

Ramon cursed as the its voice slowly returned to haunted him.

 **You think that binding me didn't come with a price, boy?**

 _'what are you going on about'_

 **I erased it. See I knew that I couldn't overpower you that day so during my last moments I made sure to use what little power I had left to erased your existence.**

 _'That means...'_

 **Exactly! Even If you do go back to him he won't remember you.**

 _'You bastard'_

That was when it went completely silent. Ramon tried to get its attention but nothing came up. But in the end it didn't matter since even if the boy still remember him, he doesn't even have the strength protect him. He use too much of his power. Frankly he can't even move. It was then Ramon came up a decision. He will go into a long sleep to recover the power he lost and when he wakes up he will do everything in his power to keep his power. After all that boy all he has left to call 'Family.'

* * *

(A/N): The flashback is finally over. Hooray! Now to get back on track on what's going on in the present. Let me know your thoughts on this since this is the longest I've ever written. I also hope they every one of you had a great Easter yesterday. And lastly write any question that you had during the flashback in the review and I'll try to answer them. Until next time ^^


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Calm before the storm

"We found him" said one of the subordinates as he burst into the hospital.

Everyone looked back in shock, Gokudera was the first to get up and question the man.

"Where?!" questioned Gokudera, his hand shaking as he pinned the man to the wall

"Gokudera" interrupted Reborn as he separated the two, mostly for the subordinate safety

As everything finally got settled down the man began to explain the situation to them. Apparently the ninth had ask for assistance from Verde and Viper to help find Tsuna or anything that could tell them exactly where he's at. It was when Verde hacked into the satellite system did he found an aerial view of Tsuna with an unknown woman possibly associated with the man.

They ran her face through every system they could think of legal and illegal system they could think of, but nothing showed up. It's possible that the man assigned that women to Tsuna to keep a close eye on him in case if anything happens. Whether she has any combat experience remains unanswered since they they'll be a fool to think that she's harmless. As the saying goes 'never judge a book by it's cover.'

Another thing that was somewhat troubling to Reborn and the guardians was how Tsuna was just out wandering the island. From his facial expression he seemed completely relax and off guard, as if it was any other normal day. This lead to Reborn speculating the chance of memory loss.

The chances of Tsuna having memory loss troubled the guardians greatly. Not only will he not recognize them but when they invade the island to rescue him Tsuna will most likely think they are the real enemy. If that happens they then there is two likely outcome, one, Tsuna will run away from them, two, Tsuna will fight back and defend the man who was the real enemy.

Everything was quiet for awhile, the ice was then broken when Ryohei stirred from his slumber. Everyone was surprise, they had all expected Ryohei to remain unconscious for possibly weeks at a time. Even Shamal said that it will take a bit of time for Ryohei to heal and even more time to awaken.

"Water" muttered Ryohei under his breath

Chrome was the first to gently lift Ryohei up and give him some water. After Ryohei quench his thirst he looked around his room. He smiled sluggishly when he saw that everyone was in his room. Even the antisocial Hibari himself was there along with Reborn who he thought was still in Italy.

"This is extremely unexpected" said Ryohei surprised before coughing into his sleeve

"You mustn't push yourself too hard, you just woke up" said Chrome as she gently pat Ryohei back

Thanking Chrome for her kindness Ryohei then turned to Reborn. With a calm, strong voice he asked Reborn what was going Ryohei will want to be apart of their conversation even though he just woke up, after all he is Tsuna's guardian and close friend. Reborn began to explain everything to Ryohei he even stopped every once and awhile to make sure Ryohei was following along while. Throughout the whole conversation Ryohei remained silent making sure not to miss a single detail.

It was no surprise that when Reborn finish speaking Ryohei automatically said that he was joining them to rescue Tsuna. Logically any normal person will refuse Ryohei request saying that he still needs to continue to rest but it was the fire in Ryohei eyes that made Reborn think otherwise. Sighing Reborn agreed to let Ryohei come along, with that he announce that they all need to prepare because they will depart in the next 48 hours.

"Now that everything is settled" began Reborn, " Everyone, prepare and get some rest because once we leave we have only one objective. Rescue Tsuna."

Every guardian nodded in approval. They will save Tsuna no matter what it takes. With their Dying Will.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

(2 days later)

Every guardian woke up bright and early and showed up to their destination with Reborn there already waiting for them.

"Everyone is here?" confirmed Reborn before continuing, "Before we leave I want to make one thing clear. When you are fighting with the enemy do not hesitate. Strike as if intent to kill. Remember this, one mistake will and can cost you greatly. When you strike do not miss. When you dodge don't let them hit you. And one last thing, try your damn hardest to stay alive. I won't accept anything less from you all."

After Reborn speech they all aboard the Vongola private jet. Taking off they head to where the big battle will take place. Hours past until they were in site of the island. Preparing to land the jet suddenly started to shake violently. The guardians quickly grabbed to the closest item in order not to fall.

"We've been hit" announced the pilot over the intercom, "Preparing for emergency landing."

Trying to land the plan was no easy feat for the pilot, not only was the jet in serious condition but there was no place for the plane to land safely either. Everything was going fine when he decided to land the jet on the sands of the beach until a flash blinded the pilot and he once again lost control of the jet.

Getting hit by another high caliber attack caused the jet to be torn apart which lead to everyone inside the jet to be thrown off the jet. Thankfully due to quick thinking on Reborn part they manage to have parachutes for each of the guardian. The only problem was now was that they had all scattered all over the island.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Hour before the jet explosion)

"Master," Abie announced at the foot of Ramon office, "the intruders will be arriving soon"

"Yes, I notice" answered Ramon, "and of the preparations?"

"They are currently being put into place"

"And the elite group"

"Ready for you to give the word"

"What of my Angel?"

"Currently in his room for his safety, also in case of the worst scenario we have an escape route ready for him along with some combat maids to aid his escape"

"In moments like these I would like for either you or I to be close by his side but I fear that I will need to personally fight these intruders while you command the elite group."

"Worry not Master, I had personally trained and assigned these two maids for situation like these."

"I trust your judgement, Abie"

"Thank you master"

Dismissing Abie to go deploy the elite group Ramon made his way to Tsuna's room. When he arrived he notice the two maids that Abie mention already there outside the door ready to be introduce to Tsuna. When they notice him they both immediately bow in respect.

The two maids were twins if Ramon remembered correctly, while both had the same face structure, bright blue eyes,and jet black hair they both had different hair length. One maid had shoulder length hair while the others hair reach all the way to her thighs and curled at the end.

When opening the door he was greeted with Tsuna looking out the window in a daze. Feeling another presence enter the room Tsuna turned to see who it was. Seeing that it was Ramon he happily went over to greet him.

"Nii-san" said Tsuna happily as he gave Ramon a big hug, "I thought you were working?"

Accepting the hug he then sat Tsuna down on the bed, "My Angel"

"Yes"

"The bad people are almost here and they're here to take you away from me"

Tsuna gasp in shock, "But what are you going to do and Abie? Where is she?"

"Abie and I are going to confront the intruders, along with a few others. That's why I want you to say here where it's safe. Abie assigned these two to protect you while we're away."

With Ramon signal the two maids came into the room. Both bow their head respect and then formally introduce themselves.

"Good Evening Angel-sama" they both said in perfect union

"My name is Avery" The twin with the short hair said

"My name is Evelyn" said the other twin

They both smile gently to Tsuna. Looking at them carefully Tsuna decided that they were not bad people he didn't know what it was but something told him he could trust them.

"Hello" Tsuna answered politely, "I'll be in your care"

Ramon bid Tsuna farewell and told him that whatever happens to listen to any instructions that the twins give.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Abie was quickly walking toward the west wing of the house, a place where Tsuna was not able to go. No longer wearing her maid outfit she now wore a white tank top, black pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was loosely braided along her back.

She no longer gave off the sweet, soft, and motherly demeanor that she gave off when she with Tsuna. She now gave off pride and authority. She had to after all the elite group are not an easy group to handle for an average person. Then again she was the one that personally train every single one of them.

Arriving to her destination she took a deep breath and finally opened the double doors. What awaited her was the elite group. 5 to be exact. Ryuu who was in sitting in the far back in the room had a fiery attitude but was extremely loyal to a fault. Then there was Lucas who was sitting right beside Aira, although they're not twins nor bear any resemblance with each other they are always seen with each other. Everyone has taken to call them the inseparable duo. Lastly Siliva and Theoron, out of everyone they are the strongest in the elite group next to Abie who was the leader.

"What's our status" Began Abie

"Intruders are approximately 45 minutes until they are in view of the island" informed Aira

"What of the preparations?"

"Ready to be put into action" included Lucas

"Good, Ryuu, you know what to do right?" asked Abie

"Blow it up and separated all of them" answered Ryuu

Nodding Abie the turned to leave the room. Everyone knew what to do, everything was going according to plan. Abie felt a small tug in her heart, she wanted to see Tsuna but now was not the time to get distracted. Taking a deep breath she pushed forward with everyone else following closely behind.

"Everyone dispatch," order Abie

"YES"

* * *

(A/N): I feel the ending coming soon for this story. I estimate about 3-4 more chapter left now. How do you feel about the new characters that showed up? I'll give them more personality when they are fighting later in this story. Exams are coming soon so anyone who's still in school I wish ya'll the best of luck and good luck studying for them, I don't know about you guys but I take mine in the beginning of June.


	22. Chapter 21

(A/N): I honestly was going to give up on this story. I wasn't really getting any reviews so I kind got discouraged and thought no one really read this. Naturally, I made another story and when that one got more attention than this I started to give it more attention. That was until I got a private message asking me about this story, it gave me hope again. So I decided to finish this story after all stories need an ending. It'll take awhile but I'll get to it. Please enjoy my update.

* * *

Chapter 21: Vongola vs The Elite

Tsuna who was looking out the window heard an explosion not far away from the mansion along with the windows slightly shaking from the aftermath. Sighing he stepped away from it and sat on his bed. Ever since Abie and Ramon left to deal with the intruders Tsuna's been having headaches. It wasn't too painful but it did bother him somewhat, it's like his mind is trying to guide him somewhere. Somewhere important.

"Excuse me," said Tsuna gaining both his guardians attention

"Yes Angel-sama," answered the two in perfect union

"Who are the intruders, and why are they here"

"We are not sure Angel-sama," answered Avery truthfully

"We are afraid that the information is restricted to only the elite group, Abie-sama, and the Lord," stated Evelyn shortly following Avery answer

"I see"

Tsuna didn't like this. He didn't like being ignorant of any situation that even remotely involved him, it bugged him to no end. If anyone got hurt because of his stupidity he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. It's as if he was raised to take control, to be a leader. Tsuna chuckled softly, what can he do? Here he is safely hidden inside to mansion while his nii-san and Abie are out there protecting him.

"Dumb nii-san, Abie whatever happens please come back alive," prayed Tsuna

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kufufu well isn't this an interesting meeting, right Nagi," announced Mukuro while standing in front of two other enemies

"I'm afraid that we can't let you proceed any further," said the male

"Kufufu and why is that," asked Mukuro

"Orders from our superiors," answered the female

Chrome who happen to land alongside Mukuro was gripping her trident tightly. They're strong, really strong. Just by standing near them she could tell that they both gave off the same eerie feeling as that man. Not good, she can't focus everything is getting fuzzy. She looked toward Mukuro only to find him gone, quickly turning toward the two enemies she saw Mukuro holding his trident against the female neck.

"It's not nice to strike before at least introducing yourself," said Mukuro in a dark tone

"I'm surprised you notice," she said

"Kufufu it's not common one can control the wind," chuckled Mukuro before tightening his grip on his trident, "release Nagi, now,"

'Control the wind,' thought Chrome in confusion before realizing what was happening.

"Oh, it seems like this little dove realize what's going on," teased the women before releasing Chrome and distancing herself from Mukuro, "By controlling the wind I tried to create a void so that I can take you down with little effort"

The male who was watching the whole affair sighed tiredly. Walking up to the women he flicked her forehead causing her to yelp. Rubbing her sore forehead she pouted at the male.

"What was that for," pouted the female

"You get carried away too easily with small talk," he answered before turning toward Mukuro and Chrome, "Allow me to introduce us, my name is Lucus while my partner here is Aira"

"Just like Lucus said we don't have time for small talk, our orders are to eliminate the intruders by any means necessary," smiled Aira

"Kufufu we don't plan to lose either, you have someone important to us after all" stated Mukuro, "Ready, Nagi"

"Yes Mukuro-sama"

x-x-x-x-x

Some miles away from the two mist Ryohei was also encountering an enemy. There was a slight problem, his enemy happened to be of the opposite gender. Normally he'd be against hitting someone from the opposite gender but this was a special case. Not only was she the enemy but she was also dead set on killing him.

"I WILL EXTREMELY DEFEAT YOU," yelled Ryohei

"Has anyone ever tell you that you're too damn loud," she said annoyed

"NAME"

"Huh"

"WHAT IS YOUR EXTREME NAME"

"Siliva"

'Why do I always get stuck with the annoying ones' she thought, 'no matter I must focus on my mission'

Running toward him she started off with dealing some light punches before pulling a small dagger and barely grazing his face. Ryohei not missing a beat started to go on the offensive as well. He had to admit she was well trained like a soldier from a battle but her attacks seemed to be too light. Perhaps close combat is not her forte, if that's it then why is she wasting her time. Unless. Ryohei manages to land an uppercut successfully distancing the two. Looking down at the small dagger that she dropped he saw that there was a strange fluid along the blade.

"Heh, took you long enough to figure it out," she said wiping her chin

"WHAT EXTREMELY IS THAT"

"Poison" she answered, "It should take effect in 5...4...3...2...1"

Ryohei suddenly began to feel lightheaded before he fell unable to move. Siliva watched as the poisoned took effect, standing back up she dusted herself off and proceeded to walk close to him.

"Don't bother to struggle what I poisoned you with is only a weak strain of alkaloid," she informed, "It's not strong enough to kill but it'll leave you out of commission for a good while."

As she was informing him of it Ryohei started to lose consciousness. Time seemed to slow as all he could do is watch as she slowly made his way toward him and the last thing he heard before knocking out was her.

"Sweet Dreams"

x-x-x-x-x

Hibari was not having a good time, to be frank, he's annoyed. Ever since the private jet crashed he had to have landed at the worst possible location, a swamp. Not only that but there were mosquitos everywhere, it reminded him too much of that damn herbivore. Speaking of herbivore he could tell that he was being watched, not only did the enemy not show itself but the person obviously had no intentions of letting him leave the densely populated forest/swamp.

"Herbivore, for standing in my way I will bite you to death,"

It wasn't long before an arrow was fired a few centimeters from his face with a note attached to it. Picking the note from the arrow he opened the letter only for it to say 'My name is Theoron.' Angrily crushing the paper he threw it to the ground and stepped on it. He doesn't have time to deal with an enemy that won't show himself, he has a mission. Following the smell of the ocean, Hibari attempted to leave the area before being stopped by a spear.

Looks like he's going to have to destroy the area after all.

x-x-x-x-x

Never in Gokudera's life has he met anyone who acted like him, no matter how much he denied it. Ryuu who introduced himself early on was like a carbon copy of him, personality wise. Both are hot-headed (no matter how much they say otherwise), rude, and loyal to a fault. In different circumstances they could've been friends, the reality is sometimes too cruel.

Gokudera attacking with bombs one after another while Ryuu manages to tough it out and attacks with firebase skills. Ryuu lit his whole body like a human torch anytime Gokudera somehow manages to get too close to him. Both specialize in long and mid-range attack but they don't have any problems with getting up close and personal.

"Oi" Ryuu called out, "You're not so bad I hope you don't bore me"

"Heh, pay attention to your surroundings," said Gokudera

Sure enough, when Ryuu looked up he was surrounded by multiple dynamites ready to ignite. The explosion causes a loud sound to echo throughout the island and the ground to shake. When the smoke manages to clear Gokudera was met by a barely damage Ryuu who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's it" yelled Ryuu, "Just like that, don't hold back and come at me"

x-x-x-x-x

Yamamoto who was in a middle of a battle looked up when he heard the powerful explosion. It was that second that he lowered his guard that he was attack causing him to bleed from his head. His foe was none other than Abie, the leader of the elite and the right hand to Raman.

"It looks like your friend are having a fun time," she said, "But that doesn't mean that you can lose focus in the middle of fighting"

"Haha, I'm sorry I was just wondering how everyone is doing," laughed Yamamoto, "besides I know that sound from anywhere"

Striking swiftly with his Kanata it was quickly stopped with a short sword. He was so absorbed with that short sword that he didn't notice when Abie manage to land a low kick. In any of the circumstance, Yamamoto would have quickly brushed it off and continued attacking but unfortunately, he didn't notice that Abie had a concealed blade in her shoe.

Talk about a low blow, okay this is no time for puns. Yamamoto slightly flinched at his now injured leg, this is going to give him problems later on. Ripping off a piece of cloth that he happened to have he fastened it around his wound.

Lifting up his sword again he charged once more. The exchange of blows lasted for a while before they both drove back. Yamamoto was panting heavily while Abie didn't seem to break a sweat. Abie who was fighting the whole time seemed to stare at Yamamoto with pity. Before anything, she was an educator, a mother if you will. Smiling she decided to at least give him some pointer when it comes to fighting properly.

"Ne, Yamamoto was it"

"Huh, yes"

"Let me give you a few pieces of advice before we continue to fight, okay"

* * *

(A/N): Originally I had this chapter half way done but when I went back to look for it I couldn't find it. So I decided to start all over from scratch. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this, I come back with another chapter soon.

Next up: Reborn meets Ramon


End file.
